Becoming Alpha
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Stiles knew that his answer would change everything, that Derek may never forgive him. Stiles weighed his options and decided it was worth the risk. His eyes met Dimitri's red eyes and nodded. "Do it." He said. The Alpha smiled and sunk sharp teeth into his flesh and Stiles screamed at the pain. Stiles regretted nothing. Sterek and Stackson. M for language and violence.
1. Visitors

**Becoming Alpha**

**Chapter 1- Visitors**

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf.

The summer had gone faster than most of them would have liked, especially Derek. He had received a letter the night after Jackson had been turned into a werewolf through Lydia's love. The letter had said that the Alpha pack would be making a formal visit to the Hale pack at the end of the summer. Peter told Derek that this meant that they would be inspecting the pack and be seeing if Derek made a good Alpha; if Derek didn't pass the test then they would take his pack, by force if necessary. Derek wouldn't normally be threatened so easily but the letter had been delivered in the bleeding hands of his rogue Betas Erika and Boyd. He remembered their trembling and the stench of fear that coated them, the look of terror and anxiety in their eyes at the threat they had witnessed from the Alpha pack.

Derek knew this was not a threat that he could take lightly, nor was it one that he could fight with force, this was a threat that he had to answer with ceremony, something he had always hated as a child. Peter had told him the things he had needed to do, remembering the visits from the Alphas to the Hale pack back when his family had been full and prospering. Derek had started on the re-building of his family home immediately and and had started pack meetings and training soon after.

Derek had told Scott of the threat to him if he was an Omega in this territory when the Alphas came. His choices were to join Derek's pack, run from Beacon Hills or leave with the Alphas to find a new pack of their choosing. He had chosen to join Derek's pack, finally bowing in submission to the Alpha.

Derek had just finished the house and furnished it by the end of the summer and he was having one last pack meeting and training session before the Alpha's showed up for the requested meeting tomorrow.

-Meeting-

Stiles watched the others move cautiously around the living room in Derek's finished house, watched the worry in their eyes and sighed quietly to himself. Stiles knew what was coming, he had talked to Peter thoroughly about it, getting as many details as possible. Stiles may know more about this meeting than Derek, who seemed to only take in half of what Peter told him on a good day.

"Do you think they can do this?" He barely mutters this but he knows Peter hears him from the spot next to him on the couch. The older man looked pensive for a moment and then turned to meet Stile's eyes.

"If they don't do anything stupid, like snap at one of the Alphas or undermine Derek's authority." Stile's rose a singular eyebrow at Peter and the older man grimaced. "Well yes, I know that's a long shot with these pups." He sighed heavily, wariness showing in his eyes. "I honestly don't know Stiles. Maybe if he had chosen to bite some more intelligent people." He gave Stiles a meaningful look and Stiles blushed slightly at the mans' praise.

"I know what you're thinking Peter and it will never happen. Derek doesn't want to bite me, or he would have asked by now." Peter and Stiles had become close over the summer and they had talked about his reasoning for saying no to Peter when he had asked so long ago. Stiles had explained that it wasn't because he didn't want the bite, it was because Peter had been crazy at the time. Peter had understood completely and even agreed with him. Stiles had the sneaking suspicion that the man had been trying to get Derek to offer but so far he hadn't. Stiles didn't know why and Derek never gave Peter a reason so he stopped wanting it so much, or at least tried to.

"I think you would make a great wolf." Says the small voice next to him. Stile's smiled warmly at Isaac and put his arm over the boy's shoulders hugging him into his side.

"Thanks pup. That means a lot coming from you." Isaac smiled blindingly at him for the affection and Stile's smiled softly back. Stiles leg was jumping up and down to a rhythm only he could hear when Derek walked into the room. All of the Beta's immediately took a seat and looked to their Alpha.

"Okay guys. The Alpha's will be here in the morning so I need you all here at seven a.m. Sharp. Don't be late." Derek glared at Scott until the younger boy rolled his eyes and nodded. Scott was always late.

"Now, you all remember how to act? When we sit I need Jackson and Scott behind be on either side, my first and second should be guarding their Alpha's back." Jackson and Scott both nodded notifying that they understood the rules.

"The rest of you need to remember that in no way can you undermine me. You have to make sure to follow my lead, and if I'm not around then you follow Jackson's lead." Everyone knew that Jackson was a better leader than Scott so no one said anything, Scott gave a constipated look but didn't comment.

"Stiles I need you to be as submissive and quiet as possible since you insist on being here." Stile's glared at Derek. They had had a heavy argument about Stiles coming at all being as he was human and had a problem with authority.

"Yes your Alphaness, I'll try very hard to go un-noticed." Stiles sneered at Derek and Derek glared back, his eyes flashing red. Peter stood next to him and Isaac whimpered, hiding further in Stiles side.

"Now now nephew, you know Stiles will act accordingly, he's the only one that actually listened to me telling the pack how to behave." The other Betas looked away from Peter in embarrassment while Derek's glare shifted to his uncle.

"You know how he gets. That mouth of his will get him in trouble, I just know it. I don't want this all to fall apart just because Stiles couldn't shut up." Derek's voice had a growl to it and Stiles felt his eyes fall and shoulders round.

"Don't worry about it Derek, I'll just sit in the corner and pretend to be mute." Stiles muttered under his breath but knew everyone heard him. Peter sighed sadly and sat back down next to the the boy and glared slightly in Derek's direction.

Derek rolled his eyes and muttered 'you better' under his breath with a growl. Stiles felt his eyes heat up with a glare but kept them on his quickening leg, still bouncing to a beat in his head. Isaac rubbed his back softly and his glare quieted and he squeezed the boy's shoulder in thanks.

Derek dismissed everyone with an other warning not to be late and he and Isaac walked out to his jeep, Peter talking softly to Derek on the porch. Isaac got into the passenger seat of his jeep and Stile's smiled slightly at the boy when he got into the drivers seat. They backed down the drive way and headed to Stile's house.

The ride was filled with Stiles complaining about Derek in an angry rant about how the man didn't trust him, even with something so obviously important.

"I mean it's not like I'm an idiot, I know not to mouth off to another Alpha, I only do it to Derek because he needs to hear it sometimes. I mean that man makes so many mistakes as a leader that it's not even funny, well not anymore anyways, it was kind of funny in the beginning, before I was pack and had to deal with the repercussions all the damn time. Stupid fucking Sour wolves and their incompetency to take helpful criticism." Stiles paused to breath and heard Isaac chuckled next to him. He sent the boy a halfhearted glare and then grinned himself, never one to stay angry long.

"You know, I think that if Derek had you then the pack would be more stable. I mean, had you as a wolf that is." Isaac's eyes looked at Stiles seriously and Stiles smiled sadly at the boy.

"Even if I was one of his Beta's Derek still wouldn't listen to me. Instead he would just back me down with his wolfy submission powers." Stiles rolled his eyes and heard Isaac snort next to him and grinned. They reached the Stilinski house hold and they headed upstairs. Both his dad's and Ms. McCall's cars were gone so no one was home. His dad had been dating Scott's mom since the beginning of the summer, they had bonded over werewolf knowledge, and she was here more than at home lately.

Stiles sighed as he got to his room and him and Isaac stripped to their boxers and cuddled under the comforter. Isaac had been sleeping in his bed with him for months now and Stile's found it hard to sleep without the boy next to him and Isaac found it impossible without Stiles. Stiles knew Derek didn't like the arrangement but he didn't really care. Isaac needed the comfort and safety of sleeping with him and Stiles was never one to deny the boy, it's not like he didn't gain anything from the arrangement. Stiles found that he liked to hold the boy in his sleep and loved the comfort it brought his best friend.

Stiles didn't feel guilty anymore that Isaac had taken the spot that Scott had vacated in his life, that Isaac was a better friend than Scott had been in a long time. The first few weeks of their strange friendship he had felt wracked with guilt, feeling like he had betrayed Scott by letting Isaac into his life so fully. It wasn't until a month or so had passed that he realized that Scott didn't even notice that he best friend had moved on from him and Stiles stopped feeling guilty over something that Scott had started with Allison.

His eyes slowly closed as he thought of all of what could go wrong tomorrow and he fell asleep against Isaac's back and dreamed of crimson eyes.

-Hale House-

Stiles sat on the same couch that he was seated on yesterday, Isaac pressed firmly to his left side and Peter a firm presence on his right. Derek sat in his 'Alpha chair' and Scott and Jackson flanked him on either side and behind the chair. Erika and Boyd sat on the edges of Stiles couch on either side of Isaac and Peter. They were all dressed in their nicest clothes, Stiles wore a black button down with a deep red tie. His slacks were a dark charcoal gray and he donned his black converse, Derek had growled upon seeing them but Stiles had put his foot down and Derek had no choice to relent as there wasn't time to go back home and change.

Peter wore his usual classy ensemble of black and Derek donned a black button down and sports coat. His dark black slacks fell on black shiny shoes. The others all wore shades of black and red like Stiles, that was their theme. Depressing. Stiles had protested the lack of color but was shot down almost immediately by the leather gang that was the Hale pack. He had grumbled but relented in the end. His pale skin seemed to gleam against the dark fabric and Stiles almost scowled at the offending garments that rested on his body but relented with a deep sigh.

The Alphas were expected to arrive at any minute and they were all waiting in a tense silence. Stiles fidgeted like always, twiddling his fingers and his leg once again jumping to his own beat. He felt the sweat at the base of his spine and licked his lips trying to bring moisture back to them.

He felt Derek glaring at him from across the room but refused to look at him, preferring to look out the window for the approaching werewolves, it was because of this that he spotted the dark shapes coming from the trees first. He sat up rigid and felt the rest of the pack react around him, they turned as one to watch the approaching figures.

When they reached the door and rang the doorbell he jumped and saw the others flinch slightly. Jackson answered the door obediently and the man that first entered almost knocked the air out of Stiles. The man was not what Stiles had been expecting at all; He had bright blonde hair that was gelled to look messy and bright blue eyes. He smiled very white teeth at the room and shook Derek's hand when he stood and introduced himself.

"Ah pleasure. My name is Dimitri. I will bring the rest of my pack later, they will stay outside for now. The first part of this, ah, meeting just requires me for now." The man had a slight accent of something southern and Stiles wondered if he was from the south or if it had just rubbed off in his travels.

The man came in and sat in the chair opposite of Derek; Dimitri was dressed similarly to Derek. He wore a simple dark blue button down and sports blazer, his slacks were light gray and he wore what looked to be Armani shoes, shined to catch the light.

"Right, I would love to be introduced to your pack Derek." He smiled at the younger man and Derek nodded.

As Derek said their names they stood and nodded to the Alpha as they had been told.

"The two behind me are Scott and Jackson my first and second." Scott and Jackson nodded to the alpha and flashed their eye colors, one gold one blue. They did this to show the alpha their strength and determine their part of the pack. "There is Erika, Boyd and Isaac." They all stood and nodded when their name was called, Isaac untangling his arm from Stiles in the process, all flashing golden eyes. "And this is my uncle Peter." Peter stood and bowed his head to the other Alpha, flashing bright silver eyes. The Alpha seemed surprised at the color then nodded and smiled at the man.

Peter's eyes had taken that color when he had regained his strength, he told Stiles it was because he had been Alpha but lost the power to Derek. He was stronger than a Beta but was still beneath the Alpha.

Dimitri's eyes looked at Stiles expectantly and tilted his head and smiled. Stiles stiffened and Isaac latched himself to the boy's side tightly. Stiles met the Alpha's eyes with his own, unafraid and stared. Derek hadn't introduced him because he was human, generally that meant that the Alpha's would ignore him like he wasn't there. Stiles had been prepared for this but this Alpha seemed to want to know who he was, he didn't know how to react to that.

Peter cleared his throat eyes flashing to Derek and Derek nodded confusedly. "This is Stiles. He's human, we were under the impression that we didn't introduce the humans." Stiles felt his eyes narrow at Derek's tone and the Alpha smirked at him.

"Well I am not like most Alpha's Derek. I take keen interest of human members of a pack." He continued to smile at Stiles as if waiting for something and Stiles realized he was supposed to submit to the Alpha as the rest of the pack had. He felt himself bristle and sit up as straight as he could with Isaac clinging to his side. Dimitri took in the boy's hand on Stiles and his smile grew.

"Look, if you're waiting for me to submit it wont happen." The words left Stiles mouth before he realized what he had said and everyone in the room stiffened as if hit. Dimitri's smile just widened into a full blown grin before he chuckled.

"No, I don't suppose you would submit to me Stiles. I have heard about you, about how you do not submit, even to your own Alpha." Everyone's jaws went slack at the information; except Peter's and Stiles. Stiles instead held the man's eyes and glared for all he was worth. Peter had a small grin on his face as well and just took it all in stride, his eyes calculating.

"Well, I don't know where you heard such a thing but I can assure you I don't submit to _anyone._ I've been told to behave at this meeting, and I will. I wont endanger my pack just because I'm unruly but I will not submit to someone who isn't my Alpha." Stiles saw Derek flinch at this statement and his eyes flickered to his hurt face briefly before he once again looked into the blue eyes of Dimitri. "Is that going to be a problem Alpha Dimitri?" Stiles voice was casual and his tone strong. He felt Isaac trembling beside him and he placed and arm around the other teen and squeezed re assuredly, the boy calmed almost immediately under his touch. Dimitri took this all in with interest and smiled warmly at the boy, something strange in his eyes.

"Not at all, to the contrary, I respect that. I wouldn't dream of making you do something when you feel it isn't suitable." Everyone relaxed at his words and they went back to the pleasantries. Stiles felt Derek's glare on him but he ignored it valiantly. Dimitri went on to talk about how their were several steps to the process. The first one was that he needed to talk to each member of the pack individual to see if they were happy and having all of their needs met by the pack and their Alpha. Derek nodded his head at this but Stiles felt Isaac stiffen next to him at the prospect.

Stiles knew that the boy wasn't comfortable alone with Derek who was his Alpha, how could he ever be comfortable with a strange Alpha alone. Stiles shifted the boy further into his side and Dimitri's blue eyes took in the scene and must have smelled Isaac's panic and he addressed the boy directly.

"Isaac?" Isaac's eyes met the Alpha's briefly before jumping to the floor in submission. "Are you uncomfortable with the prospect of being alone with me?" Isaac looked at Stiles in a panic and the boy nodded answering for him.

"Isaac isn't really comfortable without me around." Stiles looked into the Alpha's blue eyes and he saw understanding there and he felt hope flutter in his chest that maybe Isaac would be spared this. "He lives with me and I take care of him. I comfort and protect him. Would it be alright if maybe we did our interviews together?" Stiles felt Derek looking at him calculatingly and felt Peter chuckle lowly by his side.

"That would be fine, I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable." Dimitri met Isaac's eyes briefly and nodded. "Right, I need to start with the first in line and then we will move on according to rank and finish up with Stiles and Isaac." He smiled at the whole pack and received nods. "Is there someplace we can do the interviews where the rest of the pack cannot ease drop? I would like everything said to me to be confidential so no one gets accidentally offended, just in case." Dimitri smiled angelically and Derek nodded, leading the man to his study, which he had made soundproof for when he had meeting with certain members of the pack or had to chew someone out and didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Right, well Scott first then." Scott gulped slightly and met Derek's eyes before walking into the room with the Alpha. They all sat in the den quietly, Stiles and Peter communicating silently with their eyes while the rest of the pack got up and moved around, starting quiet conversations. Derek sat in his chair arms crossed and brooding menacingly at everyone, especially Stiles.

-Dimitri's POV-

Dimitri was very interested in this pack, they seemed to be very different from some of the packs he had investigated before. He had done a lot of research on this pack before he came for the official meeting, he knew that they had defeated hunters, a rogue Alpha and a Kanima. He didn't know the circumstances behind how and why but he knew the basics. He knew that Derek Hale had lost his whole family in a fire and that the fire was started by an Argent.

Dimitri had heard that there was human in the pack and had become very interested. Most humans who joined a pack usually took the bite but this one was still human after nearly two years of being in the pack. Dimitri didn't know if the boy had refused the bite or if something else was going on but he intended to find out.

When he looked at Stiles he knew that something was different about him, the way he sat suggested that he wasn't nervous, his scent was covered in that of the pack, especially the very submissive Beta that clung to him and calmed at his touch. Sharp brown eyes watched his every move and he moved his body unconsciously to protect the young Beta whenever Dimitri looked at him. When the boy refused to submit to him he knew what was there, the potential. He could smell the bitterness on the boy when his Alpha talked about him and he could smell the protectiveness and anger when he mentioned Isaac coming to the interview alone.

Dimitri needed more details about the boy but once he had them he would confer with his pack and make the decision. For now he needed to interview the rest of the pack and see if Derek was doing his job correctly as Alpha.

Scott was a bit of a disappointment. The entire interview the boy seemed confused at the questions he was asking, head tilted to the side like a puppy. Dimitri sighed frustratingly frequently during their interview, not believing that someone could be so dense about his life as a werewolf. Scott hardly knew anything about pack dynamics and he knew even less about mating and other such werewolf essentials. Dimitri wondered if this was the fault of the Alpha or if maybe the boy was just naturally stupid. The only time he got a good answer out of the boy was when he asked how the members of the pack got along.

"Well, Derek is kinda grouchy and mean but he keeps everyone in line, even Jackson who doesn't listen to anyone. I know he means the best for us, he just has a hard time showing it ya know?The rest of us all get along pretty well, except for Derek and Stiles sometimes, they fight all of the time but Stiles is the only one who can change Derek's mind about anything, I guess he's just more hard headed. Isaac seems really clingy to Stiles, I didn't really notice that until today. " Scott paused as if deep in thought and Dimitri fought not to roll his eyes. "Stiles and I are best friends, well...we used to be. We don't really talk anymore." Scott looked genuinely sad at this for a second before shrugging it off. "Uhm, Peter used to be crazy, I mean, like really crazy. He killed some people, but it was out of revenge for what happened to his family, I guess I can kinda understand why he was so crazy. He was an Alpha too, before Derek killed him." Dimitri looked at the boy in confusion but Scott continued. " Yeah, but then he came back to life somehow and now he's pack. He's a pretty cool guy now." Scott smiled happily at the man and he forced himself not to rub at the headache in his temples.

Dimitri dismissed Scott and called Jackson in. The only thing that he got from Jackson was that he thought that he was too good to be second, he went on this long spiel of how Scott was and idiot (Dimitri forced himself not to nod in agreement.) and how he was better at everything anyways. He knew more about the pack dynamics but didn't really talk a lot. When he asked him about pack dynamics and merely shrugged saying 'it works'. He sent him out with a wave and brought in Erika.

He liked Erika less than Jackson but more than Scott; she seemed aware of the pack dynamics and of some of the other details. She was happy with being a Beta and said that they were a weird family but a family none the less. The only time he didn't like her was when she talked about Stiles.

"I mean, I know he's pretty much the brains of this pack but I mean why does he have to be at pack meetings? He's not pack. I told this to Derek but he never really answered me, just glared in my direction. Whatever, s'not like it matters anyways." She carried on for a while longer until he dismissed her and brought Boyd in.

Boyd only gave him strong yes or no answers. He was very stoic and Dimitri silently wondered why the boy wasn't second or first in the pack, out of everyone he talked to he seemed the most put together so far. When he asked this of the boy his answer was simple.

"Scott was turned first and Jackson is power hungry. I'd rather not compete." The look in his eyes said he didn't like confrontation and he nodded understanding. He dismissed Boyd and brought in Peter.

Dimitri didn't really know what to make of the man and just started asking the same questions that he had asked the rest of the pack. Peter quickly stopped him with a raised hand.

"I can assure you that I know everything I need to know about packs. I am a born werewolf and I grew up on the knowledge that is pack. I'm here to try and support my nephew and his pack, no matter how bull headish he is." Dimitri had smiled softly at that and nodded instead asking about members of the pack.

"Well. Scott is an idiot, don't know why I ever bit him." Dimitri raised a brow and Peter just responded with 'long story' and continued. "Jackson has come a long way in a few months and is one of the most competent werewolves I have ever seen, he would make an exquisite first. I tried to tell my nephew this but he will do things his own way. Erika and Boyd are very much their own people but they are loyal to Derek. They ran once and I am sure you remember how that had played out." Dimitri nodded, remembering the two wolves in the woods. "Well ever since you dropped them off they have become viciously loyal, never questioning their Alpha's decisions. Isaac...well Isaac is a strange case." Peter seemed concerned and lost in thought.

"I noticed that he is unusually submissive for a Beta, may I ask why?" Dimitri had only ever seen Betas that submissive when they had been broken by their Alpha, which was widely frowned upon. Peter smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"I suppose I should explain, if you ask Stiles he would tear your head off with bitter words." Dimitri looks at the man shocked and the man only rose a brow and smiled knowingly. "Before Isaac was turned his was abused by his father. The man would hit him and if he felt further punishment was needed he would lock him in a freezer in the basement for a few hours or days, depending on his mood." Peter's eyes sharpened silver with anger and Dimitri felt his eyes flash red with hate. "Derek bit him to save him and Isaac went on a power trip for a while, he was a bit big for his britches until one day Stiles knocked some sense into him."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri was curious how a human could knock sense into a supernatural beast.

"Well one day Isaac pushed Stiles a little too hard into a wall and Stiles snapped. He turned to Isaac and let loose a torrent of words that quickly crumbled the boy to a trembling mass before him, then instead of leaving him like that he knelt next the boy and whispered in his ear that everything would be okay and he didn't have to pretend anymore, that Stiles would protect him and teach him how to trust again. They have been inseparable ever since." Dimitri felt that his mouth was open and he swiftly closed it.

"Yes I had heard that this human was quite ballsy." Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no idea, I have never seen anyone as loyal or as possessive as Stiles Stilinski. If you really want to know then I suggest you wait around a few days and watch his interactions with the pack. It would be very enlightening I'm sure." Peter then winked and stood leaving the room without being dismissed.

Dimitri blinked his eyes slowly and then smiled in amusement. Lucky for him the next part of the process was to observe the pack for a week or so to see how they interacted with one another. He looked forward to seeing what Peter was talking about. He was knocked from his thoughts when Stiles walked in with Isaac on his arm. They closed the door behind them and sat in chairs side by side.

"Ah yes. Stiles, Isaac I just have to ask you two some questions and you may be on your way." They both nodded and sat waiting.

He asked about pack dynamics and was almost blind sided by the amount of information Stiles knew about the pack.

"Well I know there is the Alpha, obviously, but what a lot of people don't know is that a pack is generally run by two members, not just one. There is usually the Alpha and the Alpha female, I mean they don't have to be female, but they are the other half to the pack, the yin to the Alpha's yang. They are also usually mated to the Alpha." Dimitri saw the small blush the teen got at mentioning this and wondered how the boy really felt about his Alpha. "Then of course there are the Betas and then in the Betas the first and second under the Alpha, and I mean really? Scott? What was Derek thinking, I mean I love the kid but he's so not ready to be anyone's first, Jackson would be awesome though, then Boyd could be second and everything would run so much smoother and Scott wouldn't get in the way all the time." Stiles paused to take a breath and Isaac elbowed him lightly in the side. Stiles looked at him and smiled apologetically. "Anyways, then there are Omegas, but that doesn't really matter to your question considering they have no pack. I know how the different eye colors mean different things; red for Alpha, blue for first in command, usually, and golden for Beta or Omega depending. And then there are the weird colors like Peter's silver eyes and then there is a gray but I haven't quite gotten what gray means. I'm betting that it means Alpha female though. Is that it?" Stiles looks at him suddenly and his brain races to keep up with the boy's train of thought before nodding dumbly at the boy, answering his question. "Thought so, that makes a lot of sense, I don't know why I never asked Peter..." Stiles trailed off slowly.

Dimitri felt himself smiling and he saw that Isaac was as well. He shook his head slowly and then looked at Stiles again asking his next question. He hadn't asked the others this question and he knew that he was going to get an honest answer from Stiles.

"Stiles...Do they treat you like pack?" Dimitri watched as Stiles flinched and looked at the boy next to him, Isaac looked in his eyes and Dimitri heard him talk for the first time.

"Sometimes they do, well not all of them. Peter and I treat Stiles like pack, I mean, Stiles is my pack." Isaac tightens his grip on Stiles for a minute and then meets the Alpha's eyes boldly. "I don't like the way Erika treats him, like he doesn't belong. Boyd tolerates Stiles and I can't really tell if it's because he likes him or because Derek allows Stiles to be a part of the pack." He watches as Stiles' flinches at the mention of Derek and takes note. " Weirdly enough Scott is the worst, he doesn't treat Stiles like pack at all, like he's too human to understand what pack even means. I hate it, they used to be best friends and he treats Stiles like he's something lesser." The anger in Isaac's voice makes both Dimitri and Stiles stare at the boy in wonder. "Jackson treats Stiles like pack, he didn't at first, but he didn't treat anyone like pack in the beginning. Jackson has a hard time trusting people and letting them in, but once he got situated in the pack he kind of gravitated towards Stiles, he hangs out with us a lot, separate from the rest of the pack. I think he respects Stiles more then Derek sometimes and that's why he makes an extra effort with him." Stiles eyes are wide and looking at Isaac.

"Why haven't you ever said any of this to me before Isaac?" Stiles sounded a little hurt and Isaac whined lightly.

"I thought maybe it was just temporary, that everyone would realize how important you are to the pack and that you would be accepted by everyone. I'm starting to realize that it's not going to happen. I'm starting to think that even if Derek gave you the bite they still wouldn't treat you like pack." Isaac's voice was truthful and Stiles shoulders dropped and his eyes grew sad as he nodded reluctantly. Dimitri could smell the sorrow in the air and he felt his heart clench for the boy.

"What about Derek? Does he treat Stiles like pack?" Isaac and Stiles both stiffen and Dimitri almost takes it back.

"Derek is...complicated. I think he sees Stiles as pack but he doesn't really know how to deal with it because Stiles is human. Derek never really had to deal with that many human pack members, and the ones he did deal with were more wolf than human. I think he's trying really hard but he just doesn't know how." Isaac's answer seemed to relax Stiles and Dimitri smiled at them both kindly.

"Stiles, I have to ask this, do you not want the bite?" Stiles looked at him incredulously for a moment before he answers.

"I want the bite. Derek just hasn't offered. Peter offered it to me once, but he was batshit crazy at the time so I said no. I think he's been trying to get Derek to ask me but he hasn't so far, I think he just doesn't want me to be a wolf because then he would have to deal with me full time instead of just part time. I would actually be his responsibility then and I don't think he wants that." Stiles sighed sadly and Dimitri got the impression that Stiles didn't have much self-esteem.

"Alright, well, that's all I need for now. I will be here at the house for the next week or so surveying how the pack works around one another and I will watching closely. Please try and convince the others to behave normally or I will have to stay longer to get a clear idea of pack interactions." Stiles nodded and they got up to leave the room. Dimitri sighed and followed them into the living area where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"Right, I already told Stiles and Isaac this but I will be here for the next week, with the Alpha's approval of course." Derek nodded his consensus. "And I will be observing pack interactions, so if there is anyway that you could all stay here I really need to see how everyone acts all the time. I want you to act as if I wasn't here, I will know if you don't. If I am not satisfied you are not acting normally I will have to stay longer and that will frustrate me." He flashed red eyes at the group and they all nodded in understanding. "Now then, I will tell my pack to go to where we are staying and I will kindly ask Derek to show me to a room." Derek got up slowly and started to show the Alpha to a bedroom downstairs.

He felt more then saw his pack disperse into the surrounding woods and he nodded softly to himself. He would talk to them at the end of the week with his conclusions.

-Reg. POV-

Stiles let out a deep sigh of relief as both the Alpha and Derek left the room, Isaac whispered from next to him that the other pack had left and he relaxed slightly. Stiles looked to the room and saw Jackson nod to him and he smiled back and went to sit by Peter who was now alone on the couch.

"Well, that went pretty good." Stiles smiled crookedly at Peter and the man smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, we seem to be doing fine so far, it is the next week I am worried about. This will be the first time we have all stayed in one house together for that long." Stiles nodded, understanding the man's worry. He sighed heavily to himself again and took out his phone to call his dad to say he would be staying at Derek's for the week. He had already told him about the Alpha pack and he said he would bring by a weeks worth of his and Isaac's clothes. Stiles smiled and thanked him, thinking that his dad was awesome.

"Well, we're all set Isaac, dad will be here soon with our clothes." Isaac nodded happily and they went to wait outside for his dad.

-A/N-

So yes. My other Teen Wolf fic went off really well and I have been dying to write a new one. I got this idea when I was trying to sleep one night and I had to write it. Hope you like it! R&R!

-Cries


	2. Realizations

**Becoming Alpha**

**Chapter 2- Realization**

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf.

When Stiles woke the next morning it was from the loud frightened whining in his ears, he woke immediately when he realized it was Isaac who was pressed tightly to his side. Stiles opened his eyes and nearly let out a yell at the eyes that were watching them sleep. The pack had piled into the room and were watching Isaac and Stiles cuddle with confusion on their faces. He was about to yell at them to get out of his room when he realized that this wasn't his and Isaac's room but the room they were sleeping in at Derek's house.

Stiles decided to instead glare at them all hotly and wrapped his arms around Isaac rubbing his back to calm the frightened teen. Stiles saw Dimitri in the back of the crowd but the pack had yet to notice as Erika decided to break the strained silence.

"What the hell Stilinski? Are you fucking Isaac?" Her voice woke Isaac who sat up in bed his eyes wildly looking around the room, taking in the pack surrounding him and Stiles and took in Erika's menacing glare on Stiles. When Isaac saw Erika his eyes flashed gold and he snarled at her who in turn took a surprised step back. Isaac wasn't one to give threat to anyone unless Derek told him to. They all understood why he was violent all of a sudden, he was protecting Stiles.

Stiles looked at Isaac in alarm and then put his arms back around the teen, calming him.

"Because if you are then you should have told us. Is he good Isaac?" Isaac's glare faltered and he looked at Stiles in confusion.

Stiles swiftly got up from the bed and stalked towards Erika, anger his guide. He poked her hard in the chest and met her eyes with angry human brown eyes.

"Look here, I don't have sex with Isaac, I sleep with him. You didn't care to find out what Isaac was to me before and it's none of your business now. I will only say this once Erika. Back. Off." Erika's face showed shock and then fear but was swiftly replaced with anger. She reached up and grabbed Stiles by the neck and cut off his air supply. Instead of panicking like she expected his glare just got angrier, eyes narrowing as he held his breath.

Stiles bared his teeth as Erika chocked him and glared. He showed no fear, no panic and the pack watched in horror at the sweet boy they knew, they watched as he took Erika by the shirt and drew her into his chest, their eyes inches apart. They all heard Isaac's sudden rage filled growl, but none turned to look, too busy watching Stiles and Erika glare at one another.

Isaac made his way from the bed to Erika and Stile's side where he put a strong hand on Erika's arm and squeezed. Erika's eyes watered as her arm slowly broke under Isaac's touch until she finally released Stiles with a pain filled cry. Stiles took a deep breath and couched slightly before he turned to look at Erika. He knelt on the floor next to her and nearly spat the words into her face.

"You don't scare me Erika." She looked at him with wide eyes and he swiftly got up and walked to stand in front of the rest of the pack. His eyes met Peter's and he saw the pride there before his eyes turned to Derek when he spoke.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" There was a slight growl in his Alpha's voice but he just kept steady eyes on Derek.

"You knew Isaac and I had an arrangement. You knew he was living with me and that I was comforting him and that I was helping him. What do you want me to say Derek? That I make Isaac sleep in a different bed even though it gives him nightmares? That I don't hold him close so he can feel my heartbeat? I'm not going to tell you that because it's not true, I would never do that." Stiles sighed and looked into Derek's eyes to see if he understood, he got a slight nod and took that as a consent and his eyes swept over the rest of the pack.

"Anyone else? Because I would like to get dressed." Everyone looked away and slowly scattered to different parts of the house, Peter, Dimitri and Derek going last, Derek dragging Erika out by her non-broken arm as she whimpered in pain.

Stiles looked at Isaac and grinned crookedly at the boy and he received a strained smile in return. Stiles opened his arms and the boy fell into his chest gratefully and took deep breaths, breathing in Stiles scent. Stiles just smiled and hugged the boy close to him feeling the bruises form on his throat.

"Thanks for protecting me pup." Isaac just hummed into his chest and they parted pulling on some of the clothes his dad had delivered before heading downstairs to where everyone was in the kitchen trying to scrounge up breakfast, everyone but Erika. Derek had probably put her in time out. Stiles snickered slightly at that before going to the fridge by Jackson. Isaac sat at the table and waited knowing Stiles was the one that would cook.

Stiles felt soft fingers on his neck and met Jackson's concerned eyes and smiled letting the boy know he was okay. Jackson's fingers lingered for a moment before nodding and pulling away, taking a seat by Isaac. Stiles got everything that he needed out to make pancakes, eggs and bacon before heading towards the stove. As Stiles cooked he heard the kitchen fill up and calculated how much he needed to make and for whom. Stiles always cooked for Isaac in the morning and Jackson whenever he was there so he already knew what they wanted so he made theirs first.

He sat a huge stack of home made blueberry pancakes in front of Isaac and a side of bacon. In front of Jackson he sat a plate over flowing with scrambled eggs and and equally large plate of sausage. He looked at the rest of the table and noticed that Peter, Derek and Dimitri had come in.

Stiles nodded to himself and then faced Dimitri.

"What would you like?" Stiles asked quietly, gesturing to the food. Dimitri's eyes widened in pleasure before he smiled.

"Well, looking at your food I would love a little of everything." Stiles smiled happily and mentally tabulated what to make as he turned back to the stove, twenty or so minutes later he sat a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Derek with a side of sausage and a plate of bacon, sausage and eggs in front of Peter who smiled at him gratefully. He brought two plates to Dimitri filled with strawberry pancakes, bacon sausage and eggs.

"A little bit of everything." He smiled and then sat down with his own plate of strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Dimitri smiled warmly at him before taking a bite, his eyes grew wide with surprise and he looked at Stiles.

"This...these are the best pancakes I have ever tasted." He looked back down at his plate and then smirked up at Stiles. "Will you marry me? And cook for me forever?" Stiles nearly spit orange juice everywhere but managed to swallow before he started laughing. Dimitri continued to smile and eat pancakes while Stiles calmed down. Derek glared at the man next to him and continued to eat his pancakes with relish.

"S-Sorry. Just, I wasn't expecting that. Thank you. I love to cook and I cook for Isaac and Jackson almost every morning. I usually cook for Derek and Peter too if I stay here." He smiled again and started digging back into his own food. Dimitri looked around at the table and noticed that only certain members of the pack got food made for them by Stiles. H wasn't surprised that Erika didn't get breakfast even if she wasn't present but was almost surprised when Scott didn't. Scott seemed a little surprised too and was looking at Stiles with hurt on his face.

Just then Boyd walked in and Stiles smiled at him and pointed to the counter, on it was a plate he hadn't noticed filled with chopped fruit and toast. Boyd smiled at Stiles gratefully and took the plate before leaving the room. Scott looked even more put out by this but continued to eat his cereal without saying anything.

After breakfast the pack gathered outside for training with Stiles and Dimitri watching as Derek and Peter coached the wolves. Erika had returned for practice and would glare at Stiles every now and again and Stiles would wave at her happily.

"So Stiles, why don't you train with the pack?" He watched as Derek tensed up when his words reached him and smiled knowingly.

"I do, but not the fighting. I usually participate in the training exercises, where I go into the woods and they try and track me. The longer it takes them to find me the more they need to practice." Dimitri nodded slowly and Stiles continued in a low whisper so the pack couldn't hear. "but between you and me, I've gotten way better at hiding my scent. Trade secrets. Also I bake cookies for whoever finds me first, makes them work harder." He then winked at the man who spontaneously burst into surprised laughter causing the whole pack to stop and stare at him, well in Derek's case glare. Stiles just smiled smugly next to him and he slowed his laughing to low chuckles instead while shaking his head in amusement.

"Right, we're going to do our tracking exercise. Stiles." Derek looked at Stiles expectantly and the boy stood and shambled to the Alpha, a small smile on his face.

"Yes my Alphaness." Stiles asked with a smile, Derek narrowed his eyes and gestured to the woods with a tilt of his head. Stiles nodded and took off at a jog into the trees.

"Right you guys need to wait for a good ten minutes today, let's make it hard on Stiles, see if he's gotten faster at this." Erika smiled cruelly, her eyes trained on the woods, Peter seemed to notice because he addressed the girl.

"And once you find him bring him back gently, we don't need to have him bruised or battered." Erika deflated immediately and Dimitri found himself really disliking the girl.

Ten minutes went by swiftly and then Derek set the young wolves after Stiles a small smile on his face, he then turned and sat next to Dimitri as Peter kept his eyes trained on the woods, arms crossed.

"How long does it usually take them to find Stiles?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, in the beginning it only took them about five or ten minutes. Recently it can take anywhere from twenty minutes to a couple of hours depending on how seriously Stiles takes the exercise." Dimitri nodded and he let himself get lost in thought for a while, not paying attention to how long it had been until Derek started to shuffle nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Dimitri lifted a brow and Derek looked at him briefly before returning his eyes to the trees.

"It's been longer than normal." Dimitri looked at the sky and realized more then a few hours had passed without him noticing. He glanced at Derek and saw the concerned look on his face as he watched the woods intently.

Peter glanced back at Derek questioningly before they finally heard a howl of victory echo through the woods. Derek grinned and shook his head before heading to the clearing to wait for the winner. Dimitri followed with a curious air around him.

About twenty minutes later Jackson loped into the clearing carrying a laughing Stiles on his back piggy back style. Jackson had a proud grin on his face and Stiles was almost breathless with laughter when they reached the clearing. Derek felt his grin widen for a second before he reset his face into a frown.

"What took you so long?" Just then the rest of the pack ran into the clearing some with confused expressions others with frustrated ones. They all looked at Stiles on Jackson's back in mild confusion before turning to Derek. Stiles climbed off of Jackson's back still smiling and Jackson crossed his arms.

"Figured it would either be you or Isaac to find me. Nice job Jax." Stiles smiled at Jackson proudly and the boy beamed slightly with pride before turning to his Alpha.

"Like I said, what took you so long. You've been gone for four hours. It never takes you that long." Derek looked frustrated that he hadn't been answered yet.

"Well, Stiles completely covered his scent. When we walked in the woods it was just gone." Scott's voice supplied.

"Yeah, and I would catch pieces of it and then they would disappear just as fast." Isaac piped up.

"I couldn't even hear him walking through the woods, he didn't snap any twigs or trip at all." Boyd added his two cents.

"Jackson, how did you find him?" Erika asked petulantly.

Jackson smirked and looked at Stiles raising an eyebrow. Stiles nodded and Jackson smiled.

"I figured out that he was covering his scent with a small amount of wolfs bane crushed behind him. So I followed the scent of the wolfs bane. I didn't hear him either and I would have never found him if he hadn't started laughing his ass off at me. He was a good fifteen feet up in a tree, I was circling under it, I couldn't figure out why the trail just stopped. I never looked up." Stiles snickered behind him.

"It was like a dog chasing it's tail, it was hilarious, I couldn't help it." Stiles smiled at Jackson's pout and patted him on the back.

"That's...pretty smart. Good idea Stiles." Derek muttered grudgingly before walking back into the house announcing training was done for the day. Stiles beamed at Derek's back for the compliment and started a conversation with Jackson about how he needed to give him werewolf piggyback rides more often because he liked the wind in his hair.

" I felt like I was flying, it was awesome. I wish I could run that fast." Jackson chuckled and promised to give him another piggyback ride soon, after Stiles made him cookies for finding him. Stiles air pumped and followed Jackson and Isaac into the house telling Isaac he'd make him a few cookies too.

Dimitri watched the pack go inside and was left outside with Peter.

"Like I said. Stiles is an interesting case." Peter smiled knowingly at the Alpha as he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, he is. He would make an amazing Alpha." Dimitri mutters and Peter looks at him in shock.

"An Alpha? I had never thought about that before. I had always figured he would be a first or a mate...But an Alpha? I guess I could see that." Peter muttered so the man could hear him while thinking it over.

"I think if he was bitten he would be an Alpha whether he wanted to be or not, it's something about his scent and the way he carries himself. When we come to a pack we generally look for those in a pack that have potential to be an Alpha, I had just never imagined that a human would have such potential." Peter looked at him in consideration for a moment before nodding.

"Well, Stiles always was a special case. Even when I was mad with power I could smell it on him, and I knew he was born to be a wolf." Dimitri smiled slightly and agreed. Stiles was indeed born to be a wolf. Dimitri decided then that he needed to talk to Derek immediately with the pack in tow. He didn't need a week to decide, but first he needed to contact his pack.

"Would you tell Derek that I need to talk to my pack and I will be back in an hour or so with my news. I don't need a week to decide the fate of this pack." Peter looked gobsmacked for a moment before nodding in understanding. Dimitri grinned and took off into the woods towards his pack. Peter watched him disappear before he went in to talk to the pack, dread pooling in his stomach.

"Derek!" Peter's entrance made some of the wolves jump and Derek came running from another room into the living room looking stricken.

"Derek, Dimitri went to confer with his pack, he said he didn't need a week to decide our fate. He said he would be back in an hour with the verdict." Derek stiffened and his face showed his panic as the rest of the pack sunk down into the closest seat.

"Did he say why?" Derek's voice sounded hoarse and he cleared it loudly.

"No. But I get the impression he's going to want to talk to you when he returns." Derek nodded numbly and watched as his uncle's eyes flickered to Stiles and then back quickly. Derek felt his heart quicken and he felt panic clench his heart. Something was wrong, very wrong, if only he knew what.

A/N: Yay, new chapter! I made Jackson a little OOC but only because I think if he let loose and was friends with Stiles this is how he would be. Oooooh what's Dimitri up to? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!

Also, thank you for all of the kind reviews, they really made me want to update faster. I will be in Houston for a week but I will be writing while I'm gone so hopefully you wont have to wait too long for an update.

-Cries


	3. Propositions

**Becoming Alpha**

**Chapter 3- The Offer**

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf.

The hour passed by slowly for the pack, they wandered the house in a nervous daze or sat and stared at nothing for long minutes. The only one who seemed to not be nervous was Stiles, he grinned and hugged Isaac and chatted with Jackson, trying to calm the boy down. Derek watched his pack with worried eyes and he lingered on Stiles the most. He had seen his uncle's eyes flicker to the boy constantly since he had given Derek the news and he couldn't help but think that Dimitri had a strange interest in his human Beta.

Derek tried to remember all of the interactions that the two had had and pin pointed a few key points where the Alpha had shown interest and he started to worry about what was coming. He had an inkling that he knew what the Alpha was going to say about Stiles and it made his heart beat faster in what he thought was fear. If only he knew what they had talked about in the interview, some of his wolves had told him that Dimitri had asked about pack dynamics and other such facts and he knew Stiles knew more than the others. Stiles interview with Isaac had taken twice as long as everyone else's, he had assumed it was because Isaac and Stiles had shared an interview but maybe he had been wrong, maybe the man had just asked Stiles more questions then he had the rest of the pack.

Derek's pulse was beating frustratingly fast when he heard the other Alpha approaching from the east of his house. Derek straightened and growled lightly at his pack, signaling that Dimitri was back and that they all needed to sit down. They all chose the seats they had been in when Dimitri arrived, with Jackson and Scott behind him. Derek sat stiffly in his chair and waited for the Alpha to enter his home and deliver his verdict.

Dimitri entered with a stoic expression similar to Derek's and took a seat in the chair opposite the Alpha, following him were two men, both with red eyes and they took stations on either side of their Alpha like Jackson and Scott. The pack visibly stiffened at the entrance of the new Alphas and Dimitri nodded at Derek.

"I have brought some of my pack mates in case you fight against what I have to say. I want you to listen very carefully Derek and answer everything I say honestly. I want you to listen to my questions and way your options before you answer. Is that clear?" Dimitri's voice was hard and Derek nodded, his jaw clinching.

"Good. Now, I have watched your pack and I have a few constructive criticisms. The first of which is that I do not approve of your First, I understand that Scott was turned first and that he had the most control in the beginning but he is no longer suitable as a First considering that you have wolves who are better suited. I would make the suggestion that Jackson be your First, he is better at controlling his temper and knows more about the pack hierarchy, not to mention he actually likes being a werewolf unlike Scott." Derek looked thoughtful and nodded his understanding of what the Alpha was saying and Scott visibly tensed at the suggestion. "With that in mind I think that Boyd should be your second. He is a wonderful werewolf and he has great leadership capabilities. These are just suggestions but I think they would benefit your pack greatly." Derek looked at him for a long moment and then nodded his head in consent. Derek turned to look at Scott and nodded for him to sit where Boyd was sitting and gestured for Boyd to take his place.

Scott glowered but conceded non the less with the command and the demotion. The pack knew they would hear about it later, once they weren't in such a dangerous position, but for now he acquiesced. Dimitri nodded in pleasure then turned serious eyes back to Derek.

"Now, I need to know something and I am going to be very forward about it. Why have you not given Stiles The Bite?" Derek visibly flinched at this and he glared hotly at the Alpha across from him.

Stiles reacted as well, his body nearly coming off of the couch, shock coming over his face at the question. He looked between Dimitri and Derek in trepidation, waiting for the answer Derek would give.

"I-I haven't felt the need to do so." Derek got out through clenched teeth. His voice betrayed how angry he was and Stiles visibly stiffened. Dimitri tutted at the man and shook his head in disappointment.

"Now Derek, that's not a very good reason. Stiles wants The Bite, he has told me as much, and I believe he would make a wonderful wolf. He would be an amazing leader and he would be a powerful wolf, maybe more powerful then all of your Betas. Why haven't you given him The Bite, there is so much potential." Dimitri looked at the reactions in the room and most were nodding in agreement to his words where as others were shaking their heads in a negative.

Derek continued to glare at the man and Dimitri let out a frustrated sigh, anger coming to the surface and his eyes flashing red at the man across from him.

"Maybe I am not asking the right question. Derek, will you give Stiles The Bite?" Derek shook his head firmly in the negative and Dimitri let a low growl trickle from his mouth, his pack mates stiffened behind him and he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Fine." Dimitri turned away from the Alpha and turned to Stiles' hurt face instead. "Stiles, do you want me to give you The Bite?" He expected the loud roar of anger from Derek and felt his pack mates restrain the enraged Alpha. Stiles eyes widened as they flickered between the two Alphas and they finally settled on Derek looking hurt.

"Derek, why wont you give me what I want?" Stiles eyes were searching as the other man just growled in response.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want you Stiles. Doesn't want the responsibility of having you in the pack for real." This response came from Erika and he saw Stiles recoil as if slapped. Dimitri remembered the boy saying these exact fears to him in the interview and he felt anger swell in his chest and he turned and roared at the girl.

Erika's smirk dropped and she cowered against the couch chastised. Dimitri turned to look at Derek and saw that he was still trying to free himself from his pack mates and he shook his head slowly and turned to the boy before him.

"Stiles," Stiles met his eyes and he saw the want and the fear there. "do you want The Bite? I will give it to you, there is nothing anyone can do to stop me. My whole pack is in agreement that you need to be changed, we cannot let such untapped potential be neglected. If you do not want me to I wont but I will be back, every month if that is what it takes, until you say yes. I want you to be a wolf, I can see it, how marvelous you will be, how good a leader you will be." Stiles eyes clear and he tilts his head in thought before looking at Isaac.

"Do it Stiles, it's what you want, it's what you've wanted for so long. Then we can be pack for real; me, you, Jax and Peter. We can be a real pack together, I can feel it." Isaac's eyes are shining with the possibilities and Stiles smiles slightly before looking at Jackson for his opinion. Jackson shrugged then smiles, all white teeth, at Stiles and nods his head in agreement. Stiles looks at Derek sadly and they all flinch with the roar the Alpha releases.

Stiles shakes himself and lets out a loud sigh, releasing his nerves, he then stands tall and proud holding two hands out to either side of him. Jackson and Isaac go and take a hand on either side of the boy without hesitation. Stiles smiles widely at them both and takes one last look at Derek before meeting Dimitri's eyes and nodding.

"Do it." Dimitri nods and then lifts the boy's shirt slowly causing the growling behind him to become louder. He ignores it and instead feels his teeth elongate and his eyes glow ruby red before he bites into tender pale flesh.

Stiles feels the teeth enter his skin and he screams, his skin on fire. He clutches at the hands in his hands and he feels the house shake with the loud roar of rage that Derek lets loose. Stiles opens his eyes when Dimitri pulls away, not noticing that he had closed them. He looks at Derek's red eyes before he laughs loudly, throwing his head back in his joy.

Stiles knew that Derek would react this way, he knew Derek was possessive of him, his token human. Stiles knew why Derek wouldn't give him The Bite, Erika knew. It hurt, that Derek didn't want him in his pack for real, that he didn't think Stiles would make a good wolf, that he wouldn't just tell him outright that he didn't want Stiles in his pack. Stiles laughed because he felt The Bite spreading through him and it's what he wanted, what he had wanted for so long that he was tired of pretending it was no big deal. He felt Isaac's and Jackson's hands in his and he felt their love and he decided that was all he needed.

Once Stiles had calmed down Jackson and Isaac lowered him gently to the couch to sit between them, his chuckles still reverberating through the silent room before he meets Dimitri's eyes.

"That hurt you ass." Before he dead fainted into the waiting arms of his friends.

Derek fell to his knees suddenly boneless as he watches the rise and fall of Stiles' chest in his sleep. He smells the air and he can almost scent the change already taking place in the boy. The Bite had already taken, transforming Stiles into an animal of the night, into pack. He feels his hands shaking as he stands back onto his feet, he walks closer to the couch and almost steps back in surprise when Jackson and Isaac both growl in his direction seeing him as a threat to a defenseless Stiles.

Dimitri chuckles lightly and he turns to glare halfheartedly at the man that had bitten Stiles.

"Well Derek, now you can no longer have moral issues with biting Stiles. That's what it was wasn't it? You didn't want to risk the chance of The Bite not taking, of him dying. You are a fool, I could tell from the first meeting that he was born to be pack, born to be wolf. He would have never rejected The Bite, his soul is already pack." Dimitri turned to look at the Alpha and he sees the small tremor in his hands and can almost smell the relief and happiness in the air.

"Now now Derek, don't get too excited. Stiles may be wolf now but that doesn't mean he is your pack." Derek looks at Dimitri with panic on his face and the other man smiles, all sharp teeth and red eyes. " I am the Alpha that bit him. I am his Alpha unless he is an Alpha himself." Derek looks shocked and then angry and his growl is once again heard in the room. " Yes, I figured this would make you angry. Keep in mind that I gave you ample opportunity to bite him yourself, you chose not to. I took advantage of his want and you trepidation and took what I wanted. I'm hoping that maybe he turns out to be a Mate so I can claim him." Derek launches himself at the other Alpha but is stopped by the other two members of the Alpha pack. "But from the way those two wolves are already acting around him I have the sneaking suspicion that he will be lost to both of us." Derek looks confused and then takes in Isaac and Jackson's bodies protecting Stiles, their eyes watching the violence to make sure that the boy was safe. He thinks of how they growled at him when he approached the boy, they went against their own Alpha to protect Stiles. Derek's heart stops and then picks up a faster pace as his face shows his realization.

"He's going to be an Alpha and he's already claimed Jackson and Isaac as pack hasn't he?" Derek's voice is equal measures amazed and defeated and Dimitri nods at him.

"Yes, it seems that way. If this is the case, and I do think it is, then neither of us can have him. He is lost to us, he will form his own pack and have his own territory." Derek looks even more defeated at this and looks to his uncle for confirmation, he nods sadly at him and Derek almost whines at the loss he feels.

Dimitri opens his mouth to continue talking when they hear a low growl and two whines coming from the couch that Stiles was resting on. The look over quickly to see the two Betas surrounding Stiles, clawed hands hovering, not knowing if something was wrong or hurting. Stiles himself was growling loudly and tossing and turning on the couch.

"No, it's too soon. It should take at least ten hours for The Bite to effect him like this." Dimitri sounds confused and this makes the rest for the wolves in the room on edge. They all watch as Stiles growls get louder and his movements become more violent, almost as if the boy were having a seizure of some kind. Derek takes a step towards the teen and suddenly a roar is filling the house, all of their bones rumble with it and Derek and Dimitri are the only ones not brought to their knees by the force in it.

Stiles is standing from the couch, his jaws open wide and sharp teeth glistening in the light, his eyes slowly open to reveal one blood red eye and one dark gray eye. His hackles are raised and he brings both arms up and pushes Jackson and Isaac behind him, looking at the room around him and taking in all of the not-pack-wolf smells. His nostrils flare and he twitches slightly as his mind comes back to him, he categorizes smells as he scents them, making sure to put names to the ones that belong to the people he knows in the room.

Stiles calms down slowly as everyone gets to their feet shakily and he lets Isaac and Jackson back to standing beside him, realizing that there is no immediate threat to his pack. His eyes flitting around the room swiftly and finally rest on Derek.

"Stiles, your eyes." Derek's sounds confused and Stiles raises an eyebrow at the man before taking his phone out of his pocket and looking in the reflective surface of the screen. He looks at the blazing red of his left eye and the dark swirling gray of his right eye.

Stiles studies this for a moment before looking up and meeting Derek's red eyes and he mutters a well felt 'Fuck' which everyone agrees to. Looks like he has some more research to do.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one is so short but a lot happened in this chapter and I didn't want to over-stimulate you ;) Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, they make me warm and tingly on the inside, but maybe that's all of the candy .! R&R!

-Cries


	4. To Stay or Go

**Becoming Alpha**

**Chapter 4- To Stay or Go**

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles felt panic slowly well in his chest as the confused eyes of everyone stared at him. He knows that they don't know what's going on, he can smell the confusion and shock in the air. He turns to raise an eyebrow at Dimitri and the man sighs and nods to the boy. Stiles smells the man and notices there is no confusion in his scent, only shock. Stiles stares at Dimitri and waits for an answer.

"I've only ever heard of this happening once, when a turned wolf had equal potentials to either be a Mate or an Alpha, I knew Stiles could be either but I figured it would be one or the other, I never thought that he would turn like this." The man ran a hand through his hair in nervousness and Stiles growled lightly to get the man moving. " Sorry, yes, well the thing is Stiles that it's your choice. You can either be one or the other, your eyes and strength will change to whichever you choose. But because you are halfway between the two it means that you have a Mate already and that part of your wolf senses this so it is trying to compete with the Alpha inside of you; if you become an Alpha you can still mate with that someone but you wont be their 'Mate'. Do you understand what I mean?" Stiles thought about it for a moment and then nodded tentatively.

"So, if I chose to be a Mate what would happen?" Stiles asked Dimitri, wanting to know his options. Stiles didn't really want to miss out on finding his one true mate and he knew that not many wolves had one. Stiles craved that connection, even more so now that he could feel his pack around him and the closeness and happiness that it gave him. Stiles took a tentative sniff at the other wolves in the room and he could smell Derek the strongest, he didn't know what to think as his wolf whined at the smell but he had some guesses.

Derek growled lightly and answered Stiles question for him, his eyes looked into Stiles' eyes and he could see the man was angry, Stiles felt sad at this and listened intently knowing Derek wouldn't lie to him, even if he wanted to Stiles would smell it on him.

"If you choose to be a Mate then you will know who your intended mate is almost immediately, Mates can only be mated to Alphas so you might find one here or they could be halfway across the world. Unfortunately Dimitri would be your Alpha and it would be his choice who you mated, whether they were your true mate or not. Most Alphas, when they are fortunate enough to turn a Mate, will claim that mate for themselves so that their pack becomes stronger." Stiles stared at Derek's words then turned to Dimitri, a questioning look on his face. Dimitri grimaced and Stiles felt dread and horror fill his insides.

"It's true, if you choose to be a Mate I would most likely claim you, even if I was not your intended mate, I would not do this to hurt you but my wolf would see you as mine." Derek growled loudly at this and Stiles almost jumped at the anger in it, anger for him. Stiles realized that Derek wasn't mad at him, he was mad at Dimitri for making him a part of his pack and taking him out of Derek's.

"Oh my God! You planned this didn't you?" He pointed an accusing finger at Dimitri and the man's face showed shock at the sudden outburst and Derek watched him intently. "You wanted to give me The Bite, to make sure I wouldn't be in Derek's pack when I turned, because on the off chance I was a Mate you wanted me to make your pack stronger!Jesus, how did I not see this? God dammit!" Stiles was furious, he felt his canines elongate and his eyes turn as he rounded on Derek. "AND YOU! Why couldn't you have just given me The Bite? Why couldn't you just give me what I wanted? I wanted The Bite from you Derek, I would have never said yes to Dimitri if you had even hinted that you wanted me as pack for real! But did you? NO! Why? Did you really not want me as pack? Did you not want to take responsibility for me? Derek I am not a fucking child, this is what I wanted! If you had just bitten me then we wouldn't be in this mess! I would still be pack and I could CHOOSE to be a Mate and I could be with you!" Stiles eyes widened at his words and he backs up quickly only to trip and land heavily on the couch behind him, his breaths coming in deep pants from his anger, he knew what the smell from Derek meant, what his wolf was trying to tell him. Derek would have been Stiles intended mate, of course he would have Stiles had probably known that the entire time but had been loathe to admit it to himself.

Derek looked at the boy stunned, as did the rest of the pack with Peter watching with a sad knowledge in his eyes.

"I-I could have stayed pack, but now I don't get a choice Derek, I have to be an Alpha and I have to leave. If I don't I'll know who my mate is but I'll never be able to be with them, I can't imagine how painful that would be." Stiles felt tears in his eyes and all of the fight fled from his body and he sagged into the cushions, Jackson stood and protected him while Isaac came and sat next to him, his arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Stiles, we'll come with you and we'll be happy, somehow." Isaac's voice tried for gentle but everyone heard the fear behind it. Derek still stood gaping at the boy as his brain tried to process what had just happened.

Stiles wanted him as a mate, he wanted to be in Derek's pack for real. Derek felt horror pool in his stomach and panic set in. How could he be so stupid, he knew Stiles' wanted The Bite but he had thought that the only reason he wanted it was because he wanted to be stronger like his friends, he hadn't realized that he really just wanted to _be_ pack, part of _his_ pack, for real. He felt the breath being knocked out of him and he turned and sat hard in his chair, hands running through his hair as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"I-I was afraid that The Bite would kill you." Stiles head jerked up and watery brown eyes met his with an intense stare. " I didn't want to risk your life for me selfishly wanting you to be pack." Derek saw surprise in the boy's eyes and sighed heavily. "It's not that I didn't want you as pack Stiles, I did, I still do. I just wouldn't have been able to live with myself if The Bite didn't take and you died, I just couldn't risk losing you." The tears finally released from Stiles' eyes and fell down pale cheeks. He nodded and broke their stare, Derek felt the loss of the connection immediately.

"I understand Derek, I just wish you would have told me." Stiles wipes at his face, his heart breaking with what he had to do next. " I'm so sorry." Stiles closes his eyes and feels in his heart that he has made the only decision he can, he takes a deep breath and howls as loud as possible, his bones cracking and his skin reforming from skin to fur. When Stiles' opened ruby red eyes he was in full wolf form, his fur a sleek and a beautiful shade of white. All eyes looked at him and he knew that this was it, this was the decision that he had had to make.

Stiles walked calmly to his and Isaac's room where he changed back to human and hurriedly put on some clothes before he went back to the living room and walked straight towards Isaac and Jackson. They both stood tall and their eyes were trained to the ground in submission to the new Alpha. Stiles stopped in front of them and placed a hand on both of their hips, understanding they began to raise their shirts, Stiles growled in a negative and they both raised confused faces to him.

"No, I'm not going to bite you there." Derek and Dimitri gasped and walked forward to stop him but stopped suddenly when he turned and snarled hotly at them. " I know what I'm doing." His angry red eyes met with Derek's confused ones and he sighs heavily. "I'm sorry I have to take your Betas Derek but I will not leave here without Isaac and Jackson. I could fight you for them but I don't really want to fight you. I know what I'm doing, I'm going to make it so that if some other Alpha wants to claim them as their own that they can't. They will be marked mine until either I die or they die, if I die before they do then your mark will remain and you will be their Alpha once again. It's the only way I can assure their safety even after my death." Derek's eyes widen at his explanation and he looks to the floor heavily and steps back to stand by the rest of his pack, who were all following their Alphas lead and were staying back.

Stile glared at Dimitri, telling him to back off with his eyes and the man bowed slightly and sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied, willing to watch the show unfold. Stiles turned back to the two Betas and motioned for them to give him their hands. He took one of their wrists in each hand and put them wrist up towards his face. He rolled his eyes up to look at both boys to make sure this is what they wanted. When they both nodded, determination in their eyes, he felt his jaw widen and teeth stretch and he set his teeth in first Isaac's wrist and then Jackson's. They both recoiled from the pain but neither screamed. He licked both wounds clean and felt a warm sensation suddenly flood his heart and realized he could feel the two boys inside of him, could feel hints of their emotions reverberating through him.

He turned and saw Derek breathing hard behind him, a look of pain on his face. Stiles knew that he had just lost his connections to Jackson and Isaac and felt the loss deep in his heart. Stiles felt sorrow slip into his emotions as he looked at Derek's eyes. He hadn't wanted to hurt Derek like this, but had had no other options.

Stiles stood and walked towards Derek slowly, the Alpha watched him in curiosity and waited until the boy was in front of him before he rose an inquisitive eyebrow. Stiles fidgeted on his feet and stared at his hands for a few seconds before suddenly flinging himself at Derek and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist in a hug. Derek let out a surprised 'huh?' before his arms slowly wrapped around Stiles and he hugged back, just as tightly.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered and Derek nodded, knowing he was talking about not fighting him for Isaac and Jackson. He wouldn't have anyways, they belonged with Stiles, anyone could see that, but it did hurt. He was losing three members of his pack in one fell swoop and his wolf mourned.

Stiles reluctantly pulls out of the hug, feeling the instant loss of warmth and the smell of Derek pulling at his heart in a painful way. He pulls away and goes back to stand by his new pack, he knew they could all smell the sadness on him because he could smell it himself. His head lowered for a second as the sadness ruled him then he takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders and raises his head high, looking towards Dimitri and his 'Betas' with a steely gaze.

"Thank you for giving me The Bite Dimitri, is there anything else you needed from Derek's pack before you can be on your way?" Stiles voice was cold and polite and Dimitri shivered at the power there. Derek felt his heart clench with sadness at Stiles still protecting his pack even though he was no longer a part of it. Derek let him, knowing that he would memorize this feeling and hold onto it forever.

"Ah no, that was all of the business that we had with Derek." Dimitri turns to Derek with a small smile and Derek's hackles rose slightly at the hate he felt in the pit of his stomach for the other Alpha.

"Derek, I think you are doing a fine job so far, even with your young age. I do suggest however that you discipline Erika a bit more, perhaps if she had not made Stiles believe he was unwanted then this situation could have ended happily for you." With that they all left the house to the woods and Derek felt anger boil in his soul and his wolf wanted blood.

"Stiles did Erika ever say anything to you other the things I heard?" Derek's eyes met Stiles and he saw the boy stiffen and his eyes drift towards the girl, hate in their depths. Derek felt a snarl rise to the surface and he turned to his Beta and growled at her menacingly, she cowered for a moment before she glared back at him, not feeling any remorse for her actions.

"Erika, leave. If I even smell you in the next month I will pull out your spine through your mouth." Erika's eyes widened and she took off out the door, sprinting to the woods towards her house. Derek turned to Stiles and sighed heavily. "Well, we should probably all sit down and talk." Stiles smiled and sat on his couch with his Betas and his pack,sans Erika, sat around the room, relaxing slightly.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you wanted to talk, that's kind of funny. I wonder what it would be like if you didn't have a brain to mouth filter like me? Would you talk about the same stuff that I do or is your head more organized? Oh my God, that reminds me I was supposed to write and essay for history! I haven't even done the outline yet. I'm so screwed you guys!" Stiles looks at them all in a panic and Derek just couldn't hold it in, his laughter spilling out from his mouth and everyone else joining as well, the tension completely leaving the room.

Stiles smiled crookedly at all them but his insides felt cold, he knew that he couldn't keep this, couldn't keep these people. He would have to leave and he wouldn't be able to come back. Stiles watches Derek while he laughs, watches his eyes crinkle with it and his dimples perk up at the attention. Stiles watches and memorizes, knowing it would probably be the last time he got to see it again.

When the room finally calmed down and the solemn air had returned once again Stiles' cleared his throat and met Derek's eyes seriously.

"Derek, I request permission to stay in your territory with my pack until we can graduate school. That's only two months away, it shouldn't be too bad." Derek's eyes were serious as he nodded his consent to Stiles', his heart hardening and protecting the man for the loss of the boy in his life.

"That's fine Stiles. What are you going to do about learning control? Two months isn't very long and you have the power of an Alpha." Derek was already impressed with the fact that Stiles seemed to have good control so far but he dreaded to think about the boys first full moon.

"Well, Isaac and Jackson have perfect control and should be able to ground me on the full moon, it's in about a week so hopefully I can find an anchor before then." Stiles looks into Derek's eyes sadly, wishing that he could ask the other Alpha for help in control, but knowing he couldn't, that path led to many uncertain heartaches, it would just make the goodbyes harder when he left.

"Stiles...do you...I mean, do you have to leave?" Scott's vouce was small and his eyes huge and confused when the met Stiles own calm brown eyes.

"Yes, of course I do Scott. You can't have two packs in the same territory." Stiles' contemplated his best friend and found the confused expression on his face almost endearing.

"But, I mean, it's just you, Jackson and Isaac, I mean..." Scott's face scrunched up, as if trying to think of how to put his thoughts into words.

"Scott, I'm an Alpha now and the compulsion to make my pack stronger is already there, my wold wants me to Bite people already, I wont be able to stay here and make my pack stronger. I wouldn't do that to Derek." Scott's eyes widen as Stiles' explained then his expression became angry.

"You can't go around biting people Stiles!" Scott's voice was indignant and Stiles' eyes flashed red and the boy stopped talking, his eyes no less angry.

"I'm not just going to go around biting anyone Scott! I will not let my pack be weak though, so of course I'm going to make it bigger, a three man wolf pack isn't going to last very long when I egt my own territory. Sorry, I have to go, if I have too many problems controlling myself I'll find you Derek, if that's okay?" Stiles' eyes met the older mans and saw his nod of acceptance before he stood and stormed from the house, Jackson and Isaac following him while glaring at Scott the whole way.

Scott sat in the seat that they left him in and fumed silently, looking at Derek for some kind of hint for what Stiles meant by that, he still didn't understand.

"Derek, I don't understand!" Scott's voice was whiny and Derek felt a growl build up in his chest, his ears still listening to Stiles' jeep getting further down the road, further away from him. Derek turned to Scoot and he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Scott, two Alphas can't share a territory unless they are mated." Scott's mouth fell open at that and this his eyes became clouded in thought.

"But, didn't Stiles just say that he wanted to be your mate?" Scott's voice was as abstract as his thoughts but his words shot straight through Derek.

Derek's mind went into overdrive at the boys words and he played the words again in his mind. Stiles had said something like that, but he had been so busy being horrified and angry to realize it until now. Stiles had said that if he had given him the Bite then could have been Derek's mate instead of an Alpha. Stiles was telling Derek that he was his mate and he hadn't even realized it until this moment. Derek felt his heart pick up in speed and his eyes met his uncles and he saw the same thought in his uncles eyes.

Derek stood swiftly and told his pack to go home, he needed to go and talk to Stiles in private and get to the bottom of this, before the boy got it into his head that the only option was to leave.

A/N: this chapter was emotionally exhausting. Let me know what you guys think.

-Cries


	5. Jackson Makes His Choice

**Becoming Alpha**

Ch. 5 – Jackson Makes His Choice

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf

"_Break me_

_Shake me_

_Hate me_

_Take me over,_

_when the madness stops then you will be alone..."_

Stiles drove his Jeep swiftly towards his home, Jackson following closely in his Porsche and Isaac next to him. Isaac watched his new Alpha with concern as Stiles growled every few minutes and his eyes flashed red, Isaac felt the frustration and desperation coming off of him in waves and was confused as to what had upset the boy.

"Stiles?" Isaac's tentative voice pulled Stiles out of his dark thoughts and he smiled at his Beta encouragingly. Relieved Isaac continued, "Stiles, are you okay? You seem really upset about something." Isaac's face was twisted in confusion and Stiles sighed loudly, his eyes flicked to his rear-view mirror and his eyes met Jackson's. Jackson nodded his head at Stiles in the mirror and he knew the other Beta was listening to their conversation.

"Derek is going to try and convince me to stay and be his mate, to run his pack with him." Isaac tilted his head and widened his eyes in confusion while they both heard Jackson growl in anger from the vehicle behind them.

"But, I mean, Isn't that a good thing? Don't you want to be Derek's mate?" They both winced as Jackson swerved his car and snarled behind them at Isaac's words before Stiles sighed tiredly and pulled into his driveway, Jackson parking behind him and leaping from the vehicle to join their conversation in person.

"Yes, but I mean, no. I don't know Isaac, I may want to be with Derek, at least, my wolf does and it's really confusing." Stiles sighed as he unlocked his door before he entered the house with the two boys following closely behind. "I don't want Derek to want this just so he doesn't have to lose us from the pack, I mean, I'm no ones pity fuck, you understand? Not even Derek's'." Stiles eyes flash crimson as both wolves growl this time, the thought of anyone thinking of Stiles that way setting them on edge.

"Derek wouldn't think of you that way.." Isaac's eyes met Jackson's and he gulped loudly and lowered his eyes, not understanding why the boy was so angry about all of this.

"Stiles deserves better then someone wanting him just to make a pack stronger, if anything wolves should be lining up to be Stiles mate, not the other way around. None of them deserve Stiles, especially Derek and his pack. You saw the way Erika reacted to all of this, the way she treats Stiles, you think that would change just because he's a wolf now?" Jackson's voice was full of rage and Isaac nodded sadly, agreeing with the boy. Stiles felt warmth inside of him and opened his arms for the other boys to come and hug him around the waist.

Stiles knew his eyes were wet and he surreptitiously rubbed them on Jackson's hair and he felt the boy grin against his neck and he let out a light chuckle. Stiles let the other boys go and headed straight to his room, his two Betas following closely curiosity in the air.

Stiles went straight for his closet and took out a suitcase and a duffel bag. Both of the other boys exchanged a curious look that went straight to horrified as Stiles started packing all of his clothes into the suitcase.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" Instead of answering he handed Isaac the duffel bag and gestured to the drawers where Isaac kept his own clothes, gulping the boy proceeded to pack his own belongings in the bag, dread pooling in his stomach. Jackson watched them silently for a few minutes before he opened his mouth to ask again.

Stiles turned and flashed red eyes at Jackson before he could get the words out, the boy snapped his mouth shut quickly and shifted on his feet in confusion until both of the boys had their clothes completely packed. Stiles finally started to explain as he put his books into a cardboard box from his closet and Isaac went to pack their toiletries.

"We have to leave, I don't know where to but we have to leave. I can't stay here, the wolf inside of me wants Derek too much, if he comes for me I wont be able to say no to him." Stiles eyes meet Jackson's and Jackson suddenly understands. "I want you to call Danny, tell him to meet us at your house. Can you do that Jax?" Jackson's eyes widen before he nods yes in awe.

Stiles keeps their eyes met for a moment longer then nods, knowing Jackson is catching on. "And Jax, do you want to call Lydia?" Jackson freezes with his fingers hovering over the touch screen of his phone, his skin going suddenly white with a suddenness that almost alarms Stiles.

Lydia and Jackson had broken up some weeks after Jackson had turned into a wolf; Lydia not being able to handle being anywhere near Peter. Jackson had chosen pack over her, saying that Peter was pack and that she would have to get past her hate for him if she wanted to be with him. She had refused, saying that she didn't love him t_hat _ much before storming away. Jackson had been heart broken and had just started to move on, but Stiles knew that a part of Jax would always love Lydia.

"No, I don't need her anymore." Jackson's eyes met his with determination. "I have you now." With that he left the room, Stiles heard him calling Danny and he let himself take a breath in shock. Did Jackson mean..? No, he couldn't. Stiles shook off his thoughts and grabbed his computer while taking his phone out of his pocket and sitting it determinately on his desk, where his dad and Derek would find it. He quickly jotted a note to his dad that he would call him when the got a new phone and that he loved him and would explain everything later.

Once that was done he left the room and was met by Isaac who had tear tracks on his cheeks but determination and trust in his eyes, Stiles chest clinched with love for his Beta and he smiled at the boy in relief and received a bright smile and a nod in return. Stiles trekked downstairs with Isaac and received a nod from Jackson and they all walked out the front door. Stiles took one more deep breath of his home memorizing the scent before he shut the door behind him and didn't look back.

They drove to Jackson's in silence, Stiles mind whirring with the possibilities, Stiles knew what areas already had established packs, him and Peter had been calling everyone from the man's past to see who was still around and what new packs had been established. Stiles thoughts cleared when they pulled into Jackson's driveway and were met by a worried Danny in the doorway of the boys house.

Stile led the way to Danny and motioned for the other two to flank him. Danny knew about the pack, had known for months and he knew what the positioning meant, it meant that Stiles was higher ranked then the other two. Danny's brow furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to let loose a torrent of questions. Stiles held up his hand and flashed his eyes crimson for the human. Danny let out a started gasp and took in Jackson and Isaac behind him once again before looking at Stiles wide eyed.

"There's a lot to explain but first things first. I'm an Alpha now, Jackson and Isaac are in my pack, not Derek's and were leaving Beacon Hills for...reasons. Mainly because you can't have two packs in the same territory, I need to find my own territory now." Stiles paused and looked to Danny to make sure the boy was following, the other boy nodded slowly and made a 'continue' gesture. "I'll explain everything in more detail later but right now I want to ask you something important."

Stiles took a deep breath and then took a step closer to Danny resting a hand over Danny's rapidly beating heart. "I'm asking you this as your friend and hopefully you will accept. I could list all the reasons that it will make your life better but I know you already know everything, know that you have already weighed the pros and cons of this choice." Danny's heart picked up more speed and his eyes widened in realization. "I want you in my pack Danny, as my second in command under Jackson. I want you to be a part of our family, and it will be a family, there will be love, support and acceptance no matter what one of us goes through. I will never leave you behind or love you any less, you will belong to me but I will also belong to you. I will try and be the best Alpha I can be and provide for everything you could ever want. Will you accept the Bite from me Danny?" Stiles eyes stayed on Danny the entire time and he felt Danny's heart slow as he had continued to speak.

Danny's eyes searched Stiles and he saw the truth in them, that he had meant every word and his heart clinched. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad that he barely waited for Stiles to stop speaking before a enthusiastic 'yes' left his lips. Stiles smiled larger and toothy at Danny and Danny saw that his teeth had already started to elongate and his eyes started to burn red in possession. Danny shivered and he kept his eyes locked with Stiles as the boy took his upturned wrist, jaw lengthening, before he bit almost lovingly into the flesh of his wrist.

Blinding pain made him groan, but in his gut he knew this was what he wanted, the way it was meant to be. Danny fainted with a smile on his lips and Stiles arms wrapped around him, lifting him easily in a bridal carry.

Stiles turned towards his Betas and saw matching smiles on their faces. Stiles felt his own grin, but it immediately disappeared as he felt Derek near by, his wolf calling out to him. Stiles almost fell, stumbling forward slightly and Jackson took Danny from him as Isaac steadied him.

"Jackson." Stiles voice was a growl and his Beta was at immediate attention. "Pack your things, when your done pack Danny's things and meet us back here. Derek is looking for me, it isn't long before he discovers the note and our stuff missing at my house. If I see him I wont be able to resist, even now my wolf wants out, wants to run to him."

Jackson snarled at the thought and nodded a quick affirmative before walking quickly towards his room, Danny still in his arms. Stiles started to shake as soon as the other boy was out of sight and he sunk his nose onto Isaac's neck and took a deep breath. He smelled grass, blood and chocolate. Underneath all of that he smelt Jackson, himself and Peter, he smelt pack and it calmed his wolf away from Derek, away from the need to claim and be claimed inside of him. Isaac stroked his back while he gained control and he gave the boy a quick hug before he pulled away from him completely, hearing Jackson coming back.

Jackson came into the room and took one look at Stiles face before dropping his bags and handing Danny gently over to Isaac before scooping his Alpha up in his arms. Stiles took a deep breath through his nose smelling Jackson like he had Isaac. The scent of cotton, sunshine and vanilla that was purely Jackson calmed his wolf down even further, he would almost say that it was purring inside of him, content with the smell of pack surrounding him. Stiles snuffled for a moment more before pulling back and giving Jackson a happy smile, Jackson nodded and grinned before picking his bags back up.

Isaac and Stiles waited at Jackson's house with a sleeping Danny while the other boy went to gather Danny's things, his own bags in the back of Stiles Jeep. Stiles had looked on horrified as Jackson packed nearly ten bags of things and a few boxes into his baby. In response Jackson had just shrugged and smiled at him good naturedly before putting another bag in the vehicle.

Stiles was shaking again by the time Jackson came back with Danny's things in his back seat. Stiles took a deep breath and strapped Danny in securely in the backseat of his Jeep, making sure the boy was comfortable before motioning for Isaac to get into the passenger side of the Jeep. Stiles turned towards Jackson and made a 'come here' gesture that had the boy walking over from his own car.

"Jax, I know there aren't any packs in Colorado, specifically the mountains. Do your parents maybe have a place we could stay there?" Jackson got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding slowly.

"Actually, yeah, we used to vacation there when I was younger, it's a big cabin in the mountains." He looked at Stiles again before nodding and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Stiles listened to Jackson talk to his parents about moving to the cabin, they had no qualms against it and said he could use his credit card for food and anything else he needed, they seemed pleased that he was establishing his independence and even volunteered that he could get his GED instead of finishing High School. Stiles almost sighed aloud at the blatant disregard that they had for Jackson's life.

Jackson hung up not five minutes later and gave Stiles a shit eating grin that just had him roll his eyes at the jock. "Jax, you need to ditch the phone, Derek can find us from them. You too Isaac, grab Danny's as well, leave them in your room Jackson." Both boys nodded and Isaac handed Jackson his and Danny's phones before the other boy sprinted into the house to leave them somewhere obvious in his room for Derek to find.

When Jackson returned it was to a loud roar in his drive way answered by an equally loud roar back, the first belonged to Derek, the second to Stiles. They were eyeing one another with red eyes, Derek's face livid with rage and Stiles closed down and stone cold. Jackson felt rage rise in him and he took his place behind Stiles, quickly joined by Isaac, all three took a stance and roared at their former Alpha in time with one another, Stiles' roar the loudest and the angriest. Jackson felt his Alpha quivering next to him, fighting his wolf and he knew they didn't have much time before the boy lost control, knew that Stiles had shown amazing control until now but that this was all new and he couldn't hold out forever.

Stiles sensed the thoughts running through Jackson's head and knew the boy was right, he could feel his control slipping, his wolf howling out for him to go to Derek, to wrap his arms around him and wrap himself in the other Alpha's scent. He knew he would last minutes, maybe less if they continued this. Stiles shook everywhere from holding back the change, just his eyes flashing from their usual honey brown to alpha red. He looked up and met Derek's furious red eyes and barely held onto a whimper when suddenly Danny moaned loudly from the back seat of Stiles Jeep.

The reaction was instantaneous, Derek's head whipped around and he smelled the air coming from Stiles Jeep and his entire body went ramrod straight and his face turned to disbelief then rage again. Stiles on the other hand ran to the Jeep and wrenched open the door, almost pulling it off the hinges, he leaned in close to Danny's bite mark and sniffed at it in panic and then calmed slowly as he smelled that nothing was wrong with the wound, the Bite was taking and Danny was just reacting to the tension he felt in his Alpha. Stiles sighed in relief and tried to calm the fast beating of his heart.

Stiles turned slowly and glared at Derek harshly. "If we have to do this we need to make sure that Danny is somewhere safe first and that no one can just walk by and see Derek." Stile looked around and noticed for the first time that Peter and Scott were standing on either side of Derek and that the man's Camaro was parked haphazardly on the curb by Jackson's house.

"What are you even doing here Derek?" Stiles tone is tired as he strokes Danny's hair softly until the boy settles once more into a peaceful sleep, the wound on his wrist already starting to heal. Stiles let out a pleased noise and stroked Danny hair one last time before stepping away and once again facing Derek, Peter and Scott.

"What am I doing here? Stiles what are _you_ doing? I go to your house and all that's left is a note to your dad and your cell phone? I come here to find your Jeep packed and Danny in your backseat _bitten_ by you?" Derek took a deep calming breath and met Stiles eyes angrily.

"I decided it would be better if we left now, to make things easier on everyone, a clean break, that way we don't have to go to school with the rest of your pack and smell them and know that they aren't pack anymore. So I don't have to look at your stupid face and know that I can never see it again. Also, who I Bite and add into my pack is none of your business, I told you to offer the Bite to Danny months ago but you never did, he wanted the Bite, wanted what I had to offer him, Danny wanted to be a part of my pack, my family and I wasn't going to say no or ask your permission to have Danny in my pack." Stiles lets out a frustrated growl and grabs his longer hair in his hands and pulls it roughly, his teeth elongating and his eyes turning red.

Derek watches Stiles slowly lose control and felt pleased, if he could makes Stiles lose control maybe he would see what the boy actually wanted, or see if Stiles would stay if his wolf submitted to Derek's. Stiles eyes flashed red again and he continued yelling at Derek, a growl in his voice now.

"I have to leave, we have to leave, because I can't be around you for another five minutes without my wolf completely breaking free. Your stupid smell and stupid face...Ugh." Stiles hunches over. His hands still fisted in his hair and his nails growing sharp, a howl building in his throat. Derek's eyes flash red and he takes a step closer, his own teeth starting to sharpen at the emotions coming off of the other Alpha.

Stiles feels it building and can't manage to stop it as the howl builds in his throat and then explodes out. The howl is loud and angry, it contains the desperation that Stiles feels and the panic crawling just beneath his skin. Stiles feels the longing in the howl and knows that everyone else can hear it too, but Stiles also feels anger and indignation build in his system until the howl turns into an angry roar.

Jackson, Isaac, Peter and Scott are all driven to their hands and knees by the roar from the pale boy, his eyes burning crimson and his teeth elongated, glinting in the afternoon sunlight. Derek's wolf cowers from the ferocity in the roar and he worries if maybe making Stiles loose control wasn't the best decision. Derek's thought is confirmed when stiles lands on all fours before launching himself at Derek, almost too fast for Derek to react to, he yelps when Stiles claws slice through he skin on his right arm like butter and the blood blooms to the surface, frighteningly red in the sunlight.

Derek stumbles back in shock at the pain before there are four blurs in font of him. He looks closer and realizes that all four Betas are pinning Stiles to the ground. Derek hears running behind him and turns to see Erika and Boyd running towards him, fear on their faces. Stiles roar must have brought them here. They freeze when they see the other Betas all holding down a wolfed out Stiles who is roaring in rage at being held down and away from Derek, his crimson eyes furious and his teeth snapping at any body part that got too close.

Derek shakes off his shock and walks slowly towards the other Alpha before the boy let's off an enraged howl and throws all four Betas off him in different directions, he stands quickly while growling, eyes roaming looking for more threats and his eyes land on Jackson and Isaac who are just getting to their feet wobbly. Stiles eyes narrow and his growl becomes confused before he sniffs the air experimentally then he whimpers. He runs to the two Betas quickly and Jackson is immediately swept up in the Alpha's arms, Isaac covering Stiles form from behind, holding him close. Stiles continues to whimper and his eyes search around them until red eyes land on Peter and he lets out a commanding roar and Peter is forced to walk towards the boy, eyes flashing silver at the command from Stiles.

Stiles continued to growl until Peter come to the three and wraps his arms firmly around Stiles and Isaac, his hand resting lightly on Jackson's hip bone through his jeans. Derek watches as Stiles calms slowly, surrounded by the smells of his pack and their warmth making him come slowly to his senses. Derek feels his wolf protest at the fact that Stiles gave a command to Peter, who was Derek's Beta, and he took an angry step forward only for Stiles furious eyes to land on him.

Derek pauses and then looks slightly to the left, where Jackson's electric blue eyes are regarding him silently and calculatingly, he knows the boy is thinking about something very intently and sees when he makes a decision.

"His wolf is calling for a mate Derek, that's what's wrong with him. He said he wanted to leave because his wolf wants you and he can't control it." Derek takes another step forward before Jackson's next words stop him dead in horror. "But I can't allow that, you don't deserve him, none of you do. He's too good for all of you, so I'm making my choice, my choice to protect my Alpha from himself." With that Jackson tilts his neck and bares it for Stiles, whose mouth is panting over the vein in Jackson's neck.

Derek starts and roars, running towards the group not ten feet away from him but he's too slow. Stiles howls in triumph before sinking his fangs deeply into the willing throat beneath him. Derek stops in his tracks and looks on in horror and disbelief as Stiles marks Jackson as his mate. Jackson's eyes never leave his, even as he lets out a triumphant howl of his own and brings his own fangs into the side of Stiles pale neck. Derek's wolf howls in pain and rage and Derek can only stand and watch.

A/N: Okay so...I know that this wasn't the direction you guys thought this was going to go in and I apologize. I don't control the characters, they control me and go in whatever direction they want to go in...this is the direction they wanted to go in. Sorry this update took so long, my computer caught a virus and I had to completely reformat my computer so I lost all of my pre-written chapters. Now, there are two ways this story can go from here, and I'm going to let ya'll decide so...

Review and tell me if you want a Sterek ending or a Stackson ending, I can run with both! THANKS! R&R!

-Cries


	6. Jackson's Determination

**Becoming Alpha**

Ch. 6 – Jackson's Determination

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf

Jackson watched as Stiles finally snapped and lost control of the wolf raging inside of him, watched as his friend roared and launched himself at his former Alpha, he watched and his insides boiled with rage. Stiles deserved better then this, deserved to be his own Alpha, deserved better then to belong to Derek. Jackson knew that Stiles longed to be Derek's mate, could smell it on him the moment Stiles had turned and noticed Derek's scent the first time with his new senses.

-2 years prior-

After Jackson had turned fully into a wolf and was welcomed into the pack Jackson hadn't really known what to do, where he belonged. Stiles and Isaac immediately made him feel welcome, even after the way Jackson had treated Stiles' for years. Stiles had looked him in the eyes with patience, had never shown Jackson pity, had treated him as an equal.

Jackson had met a lot of resistance when he entered the pack, Derek had disliked him, making it obvious he didn't really want him there but took him in out of responsibility. Erika and Boyd did their own thing, always slightly apart from the rest of the pack but always unwaveringly on Derek's side trying to make up for their betrayal.

Erika had sneered at Jackson, thinking of him as lesser then her because he hadn't gotten to be a werewolf immediately, because he had been a Kanima first. She would never trust him, never. Peter gave him the creeps at first, he still remembered throwing the Molotov that Stiles had made and lighting the Alpha up in flames, remembers how terrified he was and how he had looked to his left and saw the determination in the other boy's face, a fierce sense of fearlessness in his eyes as he watched the man burn to ashes.

When Peter came back everyone was weary, Stiles most of all. Jackson had watched as the two circled one another, both testing to see who would break first and was amazed when Peter was the one who bowed and took to Stiles lead graciously and with a smile on his lips. Stiles and he had been nearly inseparable after they made a truce, had always been together whispering in corners, watching the pack interact around them, both with contemplative looks on their faces and mischief in their eyes.

Jackson had watched as Isaac pushed and pushed at Stiles until one day the boy broke and put the Beta in his place, stripping his masks away and revealing the submissive and hurt boy from underneath the facade, had been amazed when Stiles decided to protect Isaac and heal his wounds, even after the other boy had been harassing Stiles for months. Jackson watched as Stiles loved and cared for Isaac and Peter as if they were his family, as if he would die for them without a second thought. Jackson watched and he _yearned._

Jackson had watched the bonds growing in between the three and had wanted it, wanted that connection, wanted to be pack. He had started out slow, showing Stiles small pieces of himself, hoping that the other boy wouldn't reject what he found. Jackson shouldn't have worried at all, Stiles took his opening up with over joyed smiles and secretive winks when the rest of the pack wasn't looking. Jackson knew that Stiles would never reject him, knew he would do his best to make Jackson feel like he belonged and Jackson felt himself giving into to the warmth that the other boy exuded.

When Lydia had given him the ultimatum of choosing Peter over her Jackson didn't even have to think. At the time he didn't really care for the older man one way or another but he cared for _Stiles_ and Stiles cared for Peter, saw him as pack, Peter was important to Stiles and Jackson wasn't willing to risk throwing away the growing bonds between him and the other boy, wanting to belong so bad that he didn't even think when he told Lydia that Peter was pack and that she would just have to get over the past, everyone else had.

Something broke inside of Jackson when Lydia told him that he wasn't worth it, that she couldn't let go of the past for him, that she just didn't love him _that_ much. Jackson felt a piece of his soul shatter and he felt like he had nothing left, that there was nothing left for him. Jackson had barely taken a step away from the spot where Lydia ripped his heart out before he had a warm body wrapping around his body, before he felt another press into his back.

Stiles had wrapped around the front of Jackson's body, his eyes held only concern, no pity, just letting the boy know he wasn't alone. He felt Isaac at his back and took in their scents and he broke down, he let them both see a side of himself that he never thought he would let anyone but Lydia see, he showed them that vulnerability, that weakness and neither judged him for it, they just held him and helped him put the pieces back together with concerned words and touched that made him feel wanted and loved.

Jackson had decided in that moment that he would make Stiles and Isaac his pack, his family. Jackson would make sure that nothing happened to the two boys, that he would do anything for them and that he would support and love them as much as they would love and support him. Jackson had let go of his reservations that day and had held nothing back from them from that day on.

Jackson smiled with Isaac and laughed with Stiles, he cooked with Peter and made sure that they all knew he was there if they needed him, that he needed them to be there when he needed them as well, and they always were. One of the hardest days had been when he first saw Lydia again, he and Stiles had been walking down the side walk towards the local coffee shop when Jackson had heard the girls flirtatious laugh and he immediately stiffened, all humor dying from his mood.

Lydia had been sitting at a bench with one of the boys on the swim team, she was leaning towards him and laying her hand gently on the boy's chest, her eyes looking at him appreciatively as they smouldered in interest. Jackson felt his heart ache at the sight and he knew he couldn't stay here, couldn't watch anymore. Stiles hadn't said anything, just taken his hand and walked him back to the boy's jeep in silence. Jackson didn't remember the drive to Stiles house but he did remember being in Stiles bed, surrounded by the boys scent and his warm skin as he held him close.

Jackson had closed his eyes and basked in the scent of Stiles and Isaac. Because of course Isaac's scent was there, layered in with Stiles' scent where they both slept. Jackson took in their scent and he let out a jealous growl, wanting that, wanting to have someone to mingle his scent with. Stiles looked at him in confusion and then understanding colored his features.

"Stay here for the night, we can squeeze you into the bed. Never let it be said that Stiles wouldn't comfort a pack mate when he needed it, small-ish bed or not." He had smiled softly at Jackson and he had gaped at the boy for several seconds before clinging to his smaller frame, tucking his head beneath Stiles chin in need of the comfort. Stiles had just hummed and rubbed Jackson back until the boy fell into a contented sleep.

Jackson had woken up to Isaac at his back cuddling him while still touching Stiles who remained in the same position cuddling Jackson in a protective embrace. Jackson had smelled around and wasn't surprised to open his eyes to see Peter lying behind Stiles an arm lying across all of them, his eyes trained over them all with a fierce protectiveness radiating from his face and demeanor. Jackson had stared at the older man for a few minutes and had then shrugged and cuddled further into the warm bodies surrounding him, feeling loved.

Jackson had given his loyalty to Stiles and had never been disappointed, had never felt unwanted. Stiles preferred if he listened to Derek, acted as the loyal Beta, he knew he did it because he didn't want the pack to think any less of him for submitting to Stiles like Isaac but Jackson resented it. Hated listening to Derek when his heart and his wolf told him that Stiles was his Alpha. So when Dimitri had offered The Bite to Stiles he had to stomp down his enthusiasm, his want.

Stiles had looked to Isaac first, wanting the boy's opinion, when he got an affirmative he looked towards Jackson and Jackson felt himself swell with pride. He had given his assent and he had felt the other pack members confusion at why Stiles would care about his opinion, why he would look to him to help him make this choice and he smirked.

Jackson was not surprised by Derek's answer to not bite Stiles, he knew that Derek was too afraid. Jackson didn't know what the man was afraid of but Jackson didn't care, Derek was weak, if he wouldn't turn Stiles then that was his own fault, that was Derek's hang up, not Stiles. When Stiles held out a hand for him there was no hesitation, no split decisions. Jackson knew where his loyalties lied and now so did everyone else.

When Stiles squeezed his hand while receiving The Bite Jackson could already feel the pull from the other boy, could feel the insistent tug at his insides that screamed 'pack' and he immediately went to protect his unconscious form from Derek and Dimitri, had listened as they had talked about Stiles like he wasn't a person but a possession to be had, something to make them stronger and he hated them both.

Stiles was better then both of them, would be stronger then them both. When Dimitri mentioned that Stiles would be an Alpha Jackson almost laughed in Derek's face, almost couldn't control the smile that wanted to split his face in two. Stiles would be his Alpha, his and Isaac's and maybe Peter's. Stiles would be their protector and Jackson knew without a doubt that he would be magnificent at it, knew that Stiles was born to lead, love and care about a pack, _his_ pack. A pack that Jackson would belong to and be loved by everyone, not just Stiles and Isaac, but anyone who Stiles chose.

Jackson had watched with admiration as Stiles transformed before his eyes, roaring all of them into submission but Derek and Dimitri, had been ecstatic that they were right, that he was an Alpha. His exhilaration was short lived as they all realized that Stiles had the choice between Alpha and Mate, Jackson had seen Stiles eyes go to Derek longingly, then in utter despair because Stiles thought that Derek would never want him just to want him.

Jackson glowered at the older Alpha and tried hard not to growl at the man. Jackson wasn't stupid he saw how possessive he was over Stiles, how wrong Stiles was. Derek wouldn't say no, he would mate Stiles without a second thought, would bring him back into the pack if he could and take Stiles from all of them, would hoard him and keep him to himself. Jackson would not allow that, would not allow Derek to possess Stiles in that way, Derek was not allowed to have more of Stiles then he did, was not allowed to take him away from him and Isaac. Derek had no right to Stiles, had not earned the right to possess him that way and Jackson would do anything to make sure it didn't happen.

Jackson had stood back and watched as Stiles ranted at Derek, had told him to his face that Stiles was Derek's mate and watched as Derek completely skipped over that information, instead focusing on why he didn't give Stiles The Bite, some bull shit about not wanting to hurt Stiles, about not being able to lose him. Jackson felt his wolf ripple beneath his skin, felt his teeth aching in his gums, his eyes burned with the change, wanting nothing more then to beat the shit out of Derek for making Stiles cry, for making him hurt.

He was relieved when Stiles decided to be an Alpha, was amazed at the howl the boy let out, had felt it ache in his bones. He watched as Stiles shifted before his eyes turning into a beautiful white wolf; he had stood proud and strode to his room to shift and change. Jackson felt his blood flush beneath the surface in eagerness as Stiles approached the two Betas, his eyes glowing in Alpha red. When Stiles had gripped his hip in a possessive manner he had nearly thrown his shirt off in his hurry to get the boys teeth in him.

When Stiles said no his heart skipped but he was immediately relieved to hear that Stiles still wanted them, had even made it so that if anything happened to him they would be safe. Jackson felt his heart swell with the fact that no matter what he and Isaac came first to Stiles, that he would always protect them. Jackson nearly howled in pleasure when Stiles teeth sunk into his wrist, when he felt the pack bond he had been longing for fill him up. He watched Stiles eyes fill with warmth and love as he took the feeling in. Jackson knew that Stiles would never take it for granted, would never think of this as anything but a gift.

Jackson had nearly took off Derek's arm when the man hugged Stiles, had wanted to rip him to pieces for touching Stiles after the pain he had put him through. Jackson watched as Stiles joked to make the other pack relax, to see Derek smile and he plotted. Jackson knew Derek was going to figure it out, eventually. He didn't know when he would but he knew it wouldn't take long for the older man to realize that he could still have Stiles, that he could still keep him.

When Jackson listened to Stiles explain things to Isaac he almost wrecked his car. Stiles knew, he knew that Derek was going to figure it out, he knew and he knew that it wasn't something Stiles wanted, saw the pain he was in when he said he was no one's pity fuck. Jackson had watched the want in Stiles face when he said that his wolf was calling to Derek and his wolf growled at the implications and he understood when he told him to call Danny, that they had to leave.

When Stiles offered The Bite to Danny Jackson was ecstatic. He knew Danny wanted The Bite and he knew that Stiles would be an amazing Alpha to Danny and that Jackson would make sure that the other boy felt welcome in the pack. Jackson knew that Stiles did this mainly for him, that he liked Danny well enough, that they were friends but he knew the main reason he did it was to make Jackson happy and it made his wolf purr in contentment as he packed his things.

Jackson had smelled the panic on Stiles before he saw him, had seen Isaac's distressed face as well and hadn't hesitated in handing Danny to Isaac and embracing his Alpha. He could see Stiles control slipping, could almost feel the boy fraying and giving in beneath his fingertips. Jackson packed Danny's things as fast as possible and was set to leave to Colorado, all he had to do was leave their phones, he was so close to getting Stiles away from Derek forever when he heard the roar, the second following even as he sprinted through the door to the drive way.

Jackson took in the scene of Derek facing Stiles down, both with red eyes and angry stances. Jackson immediately went to flank Stiles with Isaac at his other side, he felt pride well in his chest as they all three roared their threat at Derek to stay away, stay away from Stiles and his fraying control.

When Derek had noticed Danny in the jeep his anger increased ten fold, Jackson was prepared for a fight and guarded Stiles back as the boy ran to Danny in distress, making sure his newest Beta was well and safe with no regard to Derek watching him with rage in his eyes. Jackson glared at Derek while also being proud of the way Stiles was already such a good Alpha, already a better Alpha then Derek, taking care of Danny after only minutes of Danny officially being his.

Of course Derek then proceeds to yell at Stiles about them leaving and Stiles biting Danny, Jackson tries to hide back a smirk at Stiles angry retort that Stiles could bite whoever he pleased and that Derek had his chance to bite Danny. He completely fails to hide back a smirk at Derek's angry face but it quickly fades as he feels Stiles losing control next to him, his wolf close to the surface. Jackson sees it in Derek's face the moment the man realizes that Stiles is fighting hard to keep control and that he's slipping, sees the wheels turning in his head and sees the smirk when Derek knows he can use it to his advantage. Jackson sees Derek's face contort with raw want as Stiles utters his next words.

_"I have to leave, we have to leave, because I can't be around you for another five minutes without my wolf completely breaking free. Your stupid smell and stupid face...Ugh." _Jackson sees Derek's triumph when Stiles loses control and turns but watches at it turns to fear when Stiles attacks him with a ferocity that even startles Jackson, it startles them all so much that before any of them can react Stiles has sliced through Derek's arm and it's pouring blood steadily. Jackson wakes up from his stupor at the same time as the others and he, Isaac, Peter and Scott all work as one to hold down the enraged Alpha, taking care to keep away from the sharp teeth reaching for them.

Jackson starts to panic and does when he's flung into the air by Stiles, as well as the other three Betas. When Jackson is getting to his feet he feels Stiles red eyes zoning in on him and smells the desperation and confusion coming from his pack mate. Jackson is relieved when he sees recognition coming to the boy's face and almost giggles in relief when Stiles comes to him and Isaac and wraps himself up in between them so he's surrounded by their scent, the scent of pack.

Jackson is confused when it seems that Stiles is still discontent until he forces Peter to join in their group hug, he understands, Stiles will always see Peter as pack, even if he never actually bites the man. Jackson watches as Derek gets a look of outrage on his face and takes a step closer, he also see Stiles eyes widen and turn towards Derek, the red burning in something akin to longing but also fear.

When Derek meets his eyes he knows that he has to make a decision, he knows that if Derek comes any closer that Stiles wont be able to say no, will allow Derek to claim him. Jackson meets Derek's eyes and makes his decision.

"His wolf is calling for a mate Derek, that's what's wrong with him. He said he wanted to leave because his wolf wants you and he can't control it." Derek takes another step forward before Jackson's next words stop him dead in horror. "But I can't allow that, you don't deserve him, none of you do. He's too good for all of you, so I'm making my choice, my choice to protect my Alpha from himself." With that Jackson tilts his neck and bares it for Stiles, whose mouth is panting over the vein in Jackson's neck.

Jackson feels Stiles fang sink into his flesh, feels the bond pump within him and he howls in victory before sinking his own teeth into the soft skin of Stiles throat. His eyes watch as Derek's eyes widen in shock, then horror. Jackson watches as realization of what just happened hits Derek and he feels a deep satisfaction thrum in his skin. Jackson had claimed Stiles and as such he would make sure that Derek could never have him, that he would never have less of Stiles then anyone else, instead he would have more.

Jackson would get a part of Stiles that no one else would ever have. Jackson had protected his friend, pack mate and Alpha and he wasn't going to take it back or regret it, after all Jackson was always a selfish person when it came to things he wanted.


	7. Stiles' Resolve

Becoming Alpha  
Chapter 7- Confusion  
A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf.

p.s. I do not have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes

Stiles came out of his Alpha rage immediately, full control once more taking place almost seamlessly, his wolf hummed in both pleasure and confusion under his skin and Stiles eyes widened in realization, his teeth leaving Jackson's skin in a rush. Stiles stepped back a few steps, separating himself from his pack mates and put his fingers slowly to the wound on his neck, feeling the warm blood hit his fingertips and his eyes widened once again.

Jackson watched him with contended half hooded eyes, still licking the blood from his lips. Stiles took in his expression then turned slowly to look at Derek on the other side of the drive way. Derek looked wrecked, his face was still a mix of shock and horror, his eyes flicking from Stiles' neck to Jackson's. Stiles felt the same, his eyes continually being drawn to the teeth marks on Jackson's throat, his own throbbing a little as it healed.

"What..." Stiles voice was hoarse and he cleared it, everyone's eyes went to his immediately. "What the fuck Jackson? Y-you bit me, _bit me!" _ Stiles felt his wolf come back to the surface at his anger and his eyes bled red. Jackson flinched at his tone and tilted his neck in submission, trying to quell his anger.

Stiles looked at Jackson's wounds again and felt his shoulder's slump, his anger vanishing.

"And I bit you." Stiles eyes filled with hot tears and he swiped at them angrily. "I'm sorry Jax, I couldn't control myself and I wanted...I needed a mate and Derek was so close and my wolf wanted out and I couldn't control myself." Stiles voice was turning hysterical and Jackson's and Derek's eyes both widened comically as he continued. "You must have been too close, and you're pack and you were just right there and I wanted so bad and oh my God is this permanent? Did I make you my mate forever? Shit shit shit, I am so sorry Jax, I'll understand if you hate me, please don't hate me, I can't lose you and.." Stiles took a breath to continue but Derek's angry growl stopped him, he turned to look at the man questioningly but found his red eyes glaring at Jackson instead.

Stiles looked at Jackson and saw guilt on his face, Stiles looked confusedly at both of them then turned to Peter knowing the man would explain what was going on. Peter looked at him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Stiles, you didn't bite Jackson on accident. Jackson submitted to you in the hopes that you would claim him as a Mate, he knew what he was doing." Stiles eyes widened and he turned to Jackson in disbelief, Jackson looked him in the eyes and nodded his head in the affirmative.

Stiles felt anger pull in his stomach but pushed it down, insisting to his wolf that they needed more details. Stiles narrowed his eyes and raised his head in determination, his eyes meeting Jackson's now human blue eyes unflinchingly.

"Jackson, explain to me exactly what is going on." Stiles saw the hesitation on Jackson's face. "_NOW!" _Stiles put the Alpha behind his voice and Jackson''s eyes widened then he nodded stubbornly, his jaw clinched.

"Derek was too close and you were losing the battle against your wolf. Derek was going to claim you. I took you first, he doesn't deserve you. I knew your wolf was looking for a Mate, so I submitted and let you claim me and I claimed you back. I wont say I'm sorry because I'm not, and I wouldn't do anything differently." Stiles watched the emotions on Jackson's face and listened to his heartbeat, he was telling the truth, this was all willing on Jackson's part.

Stiles stared at Jackson for a few more minutes before he turned to look at Derek. Derek was still glaring murderously at Jackson, his hand clinching and un-clinching in his attempt to control his anger. Stiles watched him for a while and still felt the ache in his chest, still felt the longing that his wolf felt for Derek but it was much mellower now, it was controllable, almost non existent. Stiles started to formulate an idea but he needed more information first.

Stiles looked at Isaac and saw his lost expression, not knowing how Stiles was going to react to any of this. Stiles looked to Peter and saw his eyes were watching Stiles carefully, assessing his demeanor to see what he would do next. He looked to Danny next, still sleeping in the Jeep, but his expression was cloudy with discontent, able to feel his Alpha's fluctuating emotions. Stiles rolled his shoulders and neck in an attempt to let some of his anger go, to try and understand why Jackson took this choice from him.

"Jackson, I'm trying very hard not to be mad at you, because I know you did this to try and protect me but I don't understand. You know that this will tie you to me, will make you my Mate if we consummate it. You can't want that, can you?" Stiles tried to keep the confusion from his voice but he knows he failed, he really didn't understand why Jackson was willing to bind himself to Stiles in this way just to protect him from Derek.

Jackson and Derek both gave him a look of incredulity and Stiles shifted nervously waiting for an answer that was apparently obvious to the two other men.

"Seriously? Stiles, Jackson has wanted you forever, I could smell it on him, smell you on him for months. Every time anyone but Isaac or Peter get anywhere near you he smells like jealousy and anger. I thought he would attack me when you hugged me earlier, of course he wants this." Derek's voice was more growl then anything and Stiles listened to him in disbelief. " He saw his opportunity to have you and he took it. He isn't doing this to protect you or anything that noble, he just wants to have you to himself." Derek stalked to Jackson and just glared at him, letting his anger wash over the smaller man.

Stiles looked to Jackson, an eyebrow raised in question before balking as Jackson grinned smugly at Derek.

"I'm surprised you noticed at all, you seemed pretty oblivious to me. I mean, of course I want Stiles, he's the only person who has ever cared about me, all of me, in my entire life. Why would I give that up? I'm not going to just let Stiles be with you, even if he wants that. I wont let you have him Derek, there is no way that I will give him up to you. Of course when I realized what was going on I took advantage of it, you would have too." There was no remorse in Jackson's voice and no lie in his heartbeat.

Stiles stared in dumb confusion at Jackson, his mind whirling. His mind came to an abrupt halt however when Derek snarled loudly and threw himself at Jackson, Jackson didn't seem surprised and prepared himself for the attack. Stiles wolf panicked, seeing his Mate in danger and he felt his eyes fill with red as his anger and confusion boiled over.

Stiles was between the two wolves before any contact had been made, his roar making Jackson fall to his knees and his eyes to widen in surprise. Stiles turned to Derek and growled at him, telling him to back away. Derek looked at Stiles in anger before he nodded and backed away, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Stiles turned to Jackson his eyes still glowing red and clasped the back of his neck roughly with clawed fingers. When Stiles spoke his words were growled out and Jackson flinched back at the anger they contained.

"We will find a way to either break this bond or have it become less pronounced, we will not be consummating it. How dare you take this choice from me Jackson? How dare you? I may not have wanted Derek to claim me right now, but that doesn't mean you have any right to take that decision from me. I may change my mind and want Derek to be my mate later, after we had talked about it, after I had gotten used to the wolf underneath my skin." Stiles took a deep calming breath before his eyes faded back to their butterscotch color in the fading sunlight.

Jackson whined in the back of his throat, blood pooling on his shirt where Stiles nails dug in a little too deeply in his neck.

"Jackson, I love you as a pack mate and I always will, maybe if you had left the decision to me I would have taken you as a mate willingly, however, since you have taken this decision from me you will not have that privilege. I will find a way to break this bond, and I will find a mate, when _I_ want one, not when anyone else thinks I need one. Is that understood Jackson?" Jackson eyes flooded with angry tears but he nodded at Stiles none the less. Stiles nodded in acceptance then let out a heavy sigh, wariness making itself known in his countenance.

"Jax, if you had just told me I might have chosen you on my own. I have very strong feelings for you and I would have given it a chance, it's just...The fact that you thought my opinion on it didn't matter, that what you were doing was best for me without my consent makes me wonder. I do love you Jax, very much, but I wont forgive you for a while." Jackson's eyes stayed firmly on the ground as he nodded in understanding, shame making his posture slump forward into Stiles' legs.

Stiles sighed again and ran a calming hand through the other man's hair, calming him with his touch. He turned wary eyes to Isaac and Peter, asking silently what to do; Isaac looked back at him and smiled hesitantly that he had reacted appropriately with Jackson. Peter nodded his head at Stiles and smirked at him and Stiles couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the confirmation.

Stiles then turned his eyes to Derek and saw the hope and confusion plain on his face and could do nothing but sigh in exaustion. Yes, his wolf still wanted Derek, even with the bond with Jackson thrumming in his veins, he knew that he couldn't run from the want forever but maybe if he put distance in he could deflect it for a while at least.

Stiles nodded to himself and removed his hand from Jackson's hair, the wolf relatively calmed down at his petting.

"Jackson, go get in the car, we're still leaving." Jackson's head snapped up in surprise before he nodded clumsily and stood to walk to his car. Stiles turned sad eyes to Isaac and nodded at his jeep, the boy understood and went to sit in his passenger seat.

Stiles eyes then turned to Peter and he saw the conflicted expression on the man's face and Stiles felt his heart ache with the thought of leaving the man behind. Peter stared into his eyes and Stiles felt his wolf _tug_ and Stiles knew that he would be aching for months, if not years at the loss of Peter and he knew the older man would ache as well. Stiles felt tears build in his eyes and didn't fight them as he took in every feature of the man before him. He felt Peter's eyes roving over him as well, memorizing every detail while he could, his posture stiff with anxiety.

"Peter, I love you, please come visit, any time you want. I-" Stiles voice cracked and the first of his tears seared a path down his face, making his insides burn with his despair.

Peter was already nodding his eyes shining but un-blinking, unwilling to cry in front of the other wolves.

"I know Stiles, it will be like joint custody. Derek can have me for a month and then I will come to you, we can still be pack, after all I am very versatile." Peter smiled half- heartedly and Stiles coughed out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Of course, I know you are. I look forward to seeing you in a month then." Stiles scrubbed stubbornly at his eyes before turning to Derek. He took in the man's features as Derek took his in, almost the same as him and Peter had done, but with more intensity, that vibrating energy just beneath both of their skins.

"Derek, I hope that maybe you will visit with Peter, sometimes and we can...talk about things, you know, future things." Stiles blushed at his failed sentence and then huffed a laugh when Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yes Stiles, I'll come see you and we can...talk" Derek's eyes flashed red in hunger before flattening out to their normal rainbow of colors leaving Stiles flustered. Stiles shrugged it off and smiled widely at the other Alpha.

Stiles felt arms wrap around him from behind and he turned and melted into the hug from Peter, memorizing his scent and hoping it would last him the month. He let go minutes later, almost having to peel himself from the older man, to get into his jeep.

Stiles drove away from the house, drove away from his old pack and looked towards the future, thoughts on settling his pack in and finding some new Betas. He would find a way to break the bond with Jackson once they reached their new home, he had a copy of the beastiary and Deaton's number.

Stiles took a deep breath as he drove out of the Beacon Hills city limits and let it out slowly. Stiles held a hand out to Isaac and felt his comforting squeeze in response. Stiles felt a smile form on his face and looked at Isaac to see him beaming at Stiles as well. Stiles laughed lightly and went back to thinking of the future and of all the ways he could be the best damn Alpha anyone had ever seen.

A/N: yes, so sorry about all of this. I will be continuing this story, I have just had a shit ton of writers block on this particular story, as you could probably tell with the shitty chapter I tried to write earlier, but I am happy with this chapter and I hope it redeems and misgivings. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so, thanks so much for the support!


End file.
